Inuyasha and Kagome's Modern Adventure
by eternal-sunshine21
Summary: In order to get closer to Inuyasha, Kagome decides to allow him to spend some time with her in the modern era. By doing so, Kagome hopes to lessen the gap between herself and Inuyasha. But how will Inuyasha fair in the big city, where demons are unknown
1. Chapter 1: The Ingenious Plan

**Inuyasha and Kagome's Modern Adventure**

**Chapter One: The Ingenious Plan**

Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head. _'Ugh. Maybe I should just give up and drop out.'_ Her hazel eyes danced across the page. _'I knew I shouldn't have stayed so long in the feudal era.'_

She glanced around the room. All her classmates had their heads held down with their pencils going at top speed. Boy, how she envied them. They knew exactly what they were doing while she was sitting there, in a daze.

Placing her pencil down on the desk, Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _'You're never going to get through this if you're mind isn't cleared.'_ She hoped that the breath would help her concentrate more. _'Now back to this test.'_

She raced through her mind, hoping that what she needed to survive this test would be there. _'Maybe I can make it through this just maybe…' _She was suddenly drawn out of her thought as she heard the teacher call her name.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"There's someone here to see you."

In stepped a tall, muscular boy with silver hair, wearing something that looked like it had com from the feudal era…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

His golden eyes searched for the all too familiar voice. He finally found the source of the sound.

'_Oh my god! What is he doing here! So much keeping my mind clear.'_

She stood up quickly and rushed over to Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome pushed him out into the vacant hall.

"What do you think you're doing here!" She screamed at Inuyasha

"I came here to see what was taking you so long to get back. It's time that we start searching for the jewel shards again."

"I told you that I would be back in a few days. I really need to stay here and catch up in my studies."

"Keh. I don't see what the big deal is. It looks to me like you just sit there, writing on a piece of paper."

"There's a lot more to it than you think. That piece of paper determines my future." At the thought, Kagome dropped her head. _'Great, I just wasted a lot of my test time talking with Inuyasha. Now I'm never going to finish.'_

Noticing the sudden change, Inuyasha looked confusingly at Kagome. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why did you have to come now? Now I'll never finish my test." Tears formed in her eyes.

Inuyasha never enjoyed making Kagome cry. "Um…I didn't mean to make you cry, but we need to get back soon."

"You just don't understand! You don't understand anything about this time!" Kagome raged. She beat her hands into his chest, pushing him away from her. "Why don't you just go back to my house and I'll meet you there in a little bit."

Not wanting to upset Kagome any more, Inuyasha did as she said. "Keh, I still don't understand why she's so upset."

Kagome walked back into the classroom and sat down at her seat. She looked back down at the test. _'Why does Inuyasha always have to ruin everything? Maybe it would've been better if I'd of never met him.'_ Sighing, she turned her head and stared out the window.

A bell sounded, followed by a bustle of students rushing out of classrooms into the hall. Outside on the steps, Kagome said goodbye to her friends and headed on home.

For a while, Kagome felt guilty about how she had treated Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know anything about this time. She tried to think of a way to apologize to him, but suddenly decided to forget about it. He had ruined everything. Her chances of making a decent grade on that test went down the drain when he showed up. _'He can be so inconsiderate sometimes,' _she thought with rage.

"Hey, sis!" Her brother, Souta, called out. "Inuyasha's inside waiting for you."

She walked inside and found Inuyasha in front of the television. He seemed to enjoy the television, almost as much as ramen. Kagome giggled at the thought, but stopped, realizing that she was supposed to be mad at him.

Inuyasha slowly turned around. Kagome glared at him, her eyes burning with a fire he had never seen before. A shiver ran up his spine, knowing that the glare had something to do with what happened earlier. She walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha decided to follow, bracing himself for an outburst from Kagome.

Her room was exactly the way he remembered it, a bed at one side of the room and a desk sitting on the opposite side. Kagome stood at the window placed in the middle of the room. She looked out over the grounds deep in thought. Inuyasha walked in slowly, not wanting to abruptly shake Kagome from her thoughts. Nothing good could come of that.

After a few minutes, Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha. Surprisingly, the fire he first saw had died down. He sighed with relief. Maybe she wouldn't scold him too hard this time.

Feeling safe, Inuyasha spoke. "I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just…worried. You've been gone for a while now."

"I was gone because I needed to leave and go to school." Kagome spoke softly, worrying Inuyasha. "I've just been gone for so long. I've missed so much."

Inuyasha could tell that she was about to cry again. "It's okay. I guess I just don't really understand how important this is to you."

Kagome sighed. He was right, painfully right. Inuyasha didn't know anything about her time, or even her. Her heart fell. No matter how much she believed they understood each other, there was still so much they didn't know about each other. _'I guess it's not Inuyasha that has a barrier around their heart. There are things that I can't tell him because he just won't understand. He doesn't understand me at all and I…don't understand him either.'_

Tears strolled down her cheeks. She plopped herself on the bed and put her head in her hands. Inuyasha didn't understand what he could've said to make her cry again. Walking carefully over to the bed, he sat down next to her a put his right arm around her shoulder.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I said something to hurt your feelings."

She raised her head out of her hands and looked straight into his amber eyes. How ethereal they were. No where could she have gone to find such lovely eyes. Maybe it wasn't all bad, meeting him. She reached up and placed her hands on Inuyasha's fuzzy silver ears. She stroked them, savoring the softness. She wouldn't be able to feel these magnificent ears if she hadn't have met him.

Inuyasha was taken aback at her reaction. His eyes went wide, but he could argue that it did feel nice when she stroked his ears like that. _'Anything to make her feel better.'_

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. How she loved when they made up like this. It was perfect. If only they could have more time, alone, to get to know each other.

"If you need to stay a little longer, then it's okay with me. I'll just go back and tell the others that you're feeling a little under the weather."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. _'He can be thoughtful, when he wants to be.'_

Suddenly, a thought struck Kagome's mind. _'He can go back to the feudal era, tell everyone that I'm staying behind for a little while longer, and then…he can come back here and spend some time with me in my time.'_ She smiled at her ingenious plan. How could she be failing school with such a mind as hers?

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to spend some time with me in my time?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's eyes' widened. Was she serious? She usually didn't like him to stay in her time for too long.

"Are you serious?"

Kagome closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Of course I am. So, how about it? I can show you around my time and you could come to school with me, but of course we'd have to change your look a little bit." She said the latter with a mad-scientist kind of enjoyment.

Inuyasha gulped. He hated when she got crazy ideas in her head that he didn't understand the meaning. Nervously, he agreed. _'More time with Kagome? Sounds like a deal I can't pass up.'_

Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled. "This will be an adventure we won't forget any time soon, I promise." Inuyasha nodded his head and jumped out her window. She waved goodbye and watched as he went inside the shrine to disappear through the sacred well.

'_This will definitely be a time no one will ever forget.'_ She gulped and bowed her head to pray.

_Well here's another story from yours truly. I hope you guys will like this story. There won't be a lot of romance, unlike the last one I wrote, but of course there will be some. Hopefully these two will become closer to each other through this experience. We'll just have to see. So please read and review! I love hearing from people, especially when it comes to my writing._


	2. Chapter 2: Just For You

**Chapter Two: Just For You**

Inuyasha walked briskly into Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede sat in front of a fire started in the middle of the room. They all turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, alone.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"She's decided to stand behind for a little while."

The gang's eyes widened. It wasn't like Inuyasha to allow Kagome to stay behind. What was going on?

"What's wrong with Kagome?" A worried Shippo asked.

"Keh, she's fine." Inuyasha retorted.

"Then why are you allowing her to stay behind?" Miroku incriminated.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed. "Since she's been gone from her time for so long, I decided to allow her to stay a little longer. Is there anything wrong with that, monk?" Inuyasha spat.

"Not at all. It's very kind of you." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from the group. "Feh. I just wanted to let ya'll know so ya'll don't get worried."

The gang glared at each other, wondering what exactly was on his mind.

"Is there some other reason for her staying behind?" Miroku courageously asked.

Inuyasha turned his head, one golden eye glaring at the monk. "What other reason would there be?"

"Are you afraid to allow Kagome to come back?"

"Why would I be afraid?" Inuyasha spat.

"Maybe because you care about her safety?" Shippo sneered. A smile flashed across his face.

"That's not the reason at all!" Inuyasha was becoming increasingly annoyed with the incriminations. He sped over to Shippo and gave him a good punch in the head.

"Ow! Why d'ya do that!" Shippo rubbed his bruised head.

"Yes, why did ye do that?" Kaede joined in. If they asked enough questions, then maybe they could get more out of him.

"Look! All she wants to stay behind for a little longer so she can let me get a taste of her time! That's all! So stop badgering me!"

"A taste of her time?" Sango questioned, surprised. Normally Kagome wouldn't allow Inuyasha to stay in her time, let alone go out and about in the city. What was she planning?

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. It just sounds…weird. That's all." Sango quickly replied.

"Well, good! Do any of you have any objections with me going!" Inuyasha glared about the room.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Good! I'll be back in a few days to give ya'll an update!" With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the hut, still annoyed at all their quetioning.

"Well that was weird." Shippo chimed.

"Yes it was. What is Lady Kagome planning?" Miroku contemplated.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Sango had an idea. This would allow both of them to be alone for a while to get to know more about each other. Sango smiled at the thought. How sweet it was! She bowed her head and prayed that everything would go exactly the way Kagome wanted them to.

* * *

Kagome stood in the shower, washing her long black hair. _'It's so nice being able to take a bath with soap,'_ she thought playfully.

Stepping out of the shower, she walked into her room and searched the drawers for a new, clean, school uniform. She spread them out on the bed and began to dress. After putting on all her clothes, she went over to her beauty stand and looked in the mirror. Her hands began to work through her hair. Picking up a hairbrush, she placed it at the top of her head and moved it down slowly. She continued to brush, getting out those pesky tangles. The brush was then put back where it had originally sat on the stand.

Running out of her room, down the stairs, the smell of breakfast reached her nostrils. _'Mmm, I've sure missed my mom's cooking.'_ She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table that was located in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mother greeted her. "I hope you're hungry."

"I sure am!" Kagome smiled. Placed in front of her was a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and waffles. She looked at the food and began to poke at the food with her fork. _'Nothing like a nice, home cooked meal.'_

She picked up a pile of food with her fork and placed it in her mouth. How good the food tasted! Her eyes closed, savoring the food. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her plate was gone. Shocked, she searched the table until her eyes landed on a familiar sight. Sitting right next to her, eating her food, was Inuyasha. She jumped in her chair. What was he doing there, eating her food!

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" She raged.

"Hello, Kagome." Inuyasha managed to spit out between enormous bites of food. "I'm here to spend some time with you in your time, remember?"

"But why are you eating my food?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hungry." Inuyasha responded, annoyed at her stupid question.

"You could've just asked for some food instead of being rude and taking my food!" She yelled.

What a great way to start their time together, arguing over food. No matter how long they spend together, they'd never stop bickering.

"Here you go, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi intervened. She placed another plate containing the same amount of food in front of Kagome. "There's plenty more where that came from, Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

"I'm off to school. Be good, Inuyasha. Do not leave this house." Kagome warned.

"Feh, why would I want to go anywhere?" Inuyasha snorted. "It's not like there's really any place here that I absolutely want to go."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha could be stubborn, and seem like he's not listening to a thing you say, but deep down he really did. She just had to keep that in mind.

Kagome ventured on. "My mom's going to call the school today and get you enrolled."

"Enrolled?"

"Yeah, you have to be enrolled in the school in order to go to class." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. Everything that was coming out of her mouth made no sense to him. Couldn't he just walk into school and do whatever it is you do at school? _'It sounds just like humans.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Always making things so complicating.'_

Kagome continued on with her conversation. "I'll come back after school and we'll go shopping for some…normal clothes and figure out a way to hide those ears of yours." She looked at his ears, which caused him to glance upwards.

"Can't I just wear that thing you normally put on my head?"

"Hats are not allowed in school." Kagome explained.

"This school sounds even more confusing than before."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "You get used to all the rules after a while."

"Feh." Inuyasha responded. "Whatever."

Kagome looked down at the ground, away from Inuyasha. He noticed that her mood had just dampened. What could he have done this time?

"You know, you don't have to go through with this." Kagome acknowledged.

"If this is really something you want to do," Inuyasha assured her, "then I'll do it."

Kagome looked up into his eyes. She could always tell if he was lying by the way his eyes glistened. After a pause, a smile began to creep onto her face.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glanced away from her face. "Whatever." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the statement.

* * *

The whole family gathered outside to see Kagome off. Mrs. Higurashi reached down and gave her daughter a hug. "I hope you have a great day at school."

"Thanks. Me too." Kagme smiled.

"Yeah, have fun at this school." Inuyasha added.

Kagome closed her eyes, cocked her head to the side, and smiled at him. Inuyasha loved to see Kagome smile, especially when she was smiling because he did something right. A smile formed on his face, along with a soft glitter in his amber eyes.

After a moment of serenity in each other's eyes, Kagome turned and began to run off towards her school. Reaching the front of the shrine, she turned back one last time and waved. Everyone returned her wave, including Inuyasha.

'_I can't believe that Inuyasha is doing this, just for me.'_ Her heart leaped up in her rib cage. She glanced out into the horizon and then back down at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" The thought of Inuyasha disappeared from her mind as she ran down the steps.

* * *

_I've been thinking about it, and I've realized that this story is going to be pretty long. I have no clue how long though. There's so much stuff that can happen, funny and sad at the same time. This will prove to be the biggest writing project I've taken on, but I'm looking forward to it. If there's anything in particular that ya'll would like to happen to Inuyasha and/or Kagome, just let me know and I'll try to fit it in there. Keep reviewing! _

_eternal-sunshine21_


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Encounter**

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Trees moved in the same direction as the gentle wind blowing them. People flocked one way and another, rushing to work, to the grocery store, or to no where in particular. All this Kagome could see through the big window panes in the classroom.

'_It's too beautiful a day to sit in doors.' _Kagome thought dreamily to herself. _'I bet it's hard for Inuyasha to stay out of trouble with this beautiful day. I wonder what he's doing right now.'_

Unaware of the rest of the class, Kagome sat in her desk and thought about what she and Inuyasha would do after school. It was going to be hard to figure out how to hide those dog ears of his, but there had to be some way.

Staring at Kagome and snickering to one another, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi knew exactly what Kagome was thinking about. How they wished they could be sitting there a dreaming about their boyfriends. It must be nice.

* * *

Inuyasha's leg moved up and down rapidly. Kagome had told him to stay inside and he wanted to do exactly what she said, but it was so difficult for him to do. The sun and breeze were calling his name. He needed to go out and run for a bit. Just a quick run around the neighborhood would help drastically.

He turned his head and looked at the clock on the mantle piece. The hands were positioned on the one and the six. If he remembered correctly, Kagome would be back when the hands were on the three and the six.

Growling, Inuyasha whipped his head around. How could she expect him to just sit inside all day and wait for her. He was a hanyou for crying out loud. Hanyou's were not made to just sit around in doors. That's what humans were made for.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grasped Tetsusaiga's handle firmly. Surely Kagome wouldn't mind too much if he just took a quick walk around the shrine.

Making up his mind, Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the front door. He stuck out his hand and carefully opened the door. The sunlight bombarded his eyes. Inuyasha quickly shut his eyes and began to slowly open his eyes, allowing them to get use to the strength of the light.

Once his eyes were used to the light, he placed one foot outside of the house and forced the rest of his body to do the same.

Inuyasha took one deep breath in. _'Ahhh, it's so nice out here. I don't see how humans can stand to stay indoors all day.'_

Inuyasha strolled around the shrine, taking in the scenery around him. Nothing had changed since the last time he came here. Suddenly his eyes stopped on a familiar sight, the Goshinboku. That tree was the reason why he was here at this exact moment. If it hadn't have been for Kikyou pinning him with her sacred arrow to that tree, he wouldn't have met Kagome. How long would've it been before someone came along to release him from that spell? What would've happened if no one had have come? Questions like these constantly swarmed his mind.

'_Why do I think about these things so much? What's done is done and I can't change it…I wouldn't want to change it.' _Inuyasha coaxed himself.

* * *

The school bell rang, indicating that classes were done for the day. Students spilled forcefully out of the school. Kagome and her friends followed suit, flowing out of the school. However, unlike the rest of the students, Kagome was deep in thought.

"You've been thinking a lot today," Yuka interrupted.

Kagome lifted her head from the ground. "I guess I have."

"Are you thinking about that two-timing boyfriend of yours?" Eri sneered.

"Well…kinda." Kagome nervously anwered.

"Why do you even put up with him?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because there's a side of him that many people don't get to see, and yet he allows me to see it…only me." Kagome looked up to the sky, a grin forming on her mouth.

"If it was me, I wouldn't put up with it," Ayumi chimed in.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Kagome teased.

* * *

Inuyasha looked back at the clock on the mantle. _'It's already at the three and the six. Where is Kagome?'_ Inuyasha growled to himself.

He was beginning to worry that something had happened to Kagome. If anything happened to Kagome, he would never forgive himself. She's told him time and time again that this era wasn't as dangerous as the feudal era, but Inuyasha couldn't help but think that there were still some dangers in her time.

Inuyasha rose swiftly to his feet and stormed over to the door. Who cares if Kagome told him to stay put, something didn't seem right to him. She was late, which automatically meant that she was in trouble. He stepped outside and ran to the entrance of the shrine. He didn't stop at the entrance, but kept going onward in the direction of her school.

* * *

Kagome and her friends continued to walk together, chatting about this boy and that girl. Pretty much it was only Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi talking. Kagome strolled along, deep in her own thoughts. She still couldn't figure out how she was going to hide Inuyasha's ears. All she could come up with was just to dye them the same color as his hair, black.

For the time being, the only thing Kagome was going to have to worry about was her friends coming in contact with Inuyasha…and his dog ears. Running at top speed down the street was Inuyasha.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. The full blow of what was actually happening didn't quite hit her at first. She just stared off in the distance. All she could see was a red something running towards her and her friends. This red something was also calling out her name, in a familiar voice. Who could she know who was red and owned that voice? Suddenly the light bulb in her head turned on.

Her eyes widened. _'Oh my god, what is he doing outside? I thought I told him to stay inside! Wait, why isn't he wearing his hat? Someone could see him.'_ She gasped. _'Someone like my friends could see him!'_

Her friends looked at Kagome. Kagome's face had lost its complexion in a second. Why was she going to do? Her friends couldn't meet him now. Noticing the surprise on her face, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi decided to ask Kagome about the stranger.

"Do you know who that is?" They all questioned at the same time.

"What!" Kagome staggered back and held her hands in front of her. "Of course not! Why would you thing that?"

"Well, he just screamed out your name for one," Eri pointed out.

Kagome was beginning to turn into a ghost. Her whole body began to shake and slump over. She felt she was going to be sick. How could Inuyasha do this to her?

"I…I think I need to SIT down," Kagome emphasized.

She turned around and sat on a bench, her friends close behind. No one noticed the big thump sound that followed Kagome's statement.

* * *

Inuyasha was dazed. _'Damn it, Kagome!' _he roared to himself. _'Why did she have to go and do that? I was just worried about her and trying to make sure she was alright and this is the thanks I get!'_

Inuyasha rose off of the ground and rushed over to Kagome. A fierce storm was brewing in his amber eyes. Kagome was not going to get away with what she did to him.

"Why the hell did you do that to me!" Inuyasha raged.

Kagome looked up, her worst fear realized. There was no way that her friends would be distracted from him, especially since he was right there in the middle of all of them.

"Kagome? I thought you told us that you didn't know this guy?" Yuka stammered.

Kagome let out a sigh and decided that now was as good a time to tell them the truth. "Guys, this is Inuyasha."

Her friends were shocked. So this was the two-timing boyfriend, finally showing himself. What nerve. Kagome gave her friends a pleading look. She didn't want them to fight with him. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at each other and decided to grant Kagome's wish.

"I'm waiting for an explanation!" The angry hanyou exclaimed.

Kagome just glared at him, the same fierce storm brewing in her eyes. Inuyasha backed up a bit. He was the one who was supposed to be upset, not her; she didn't get slammed into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up abruptly, her bangs hiding her eyes. Inuyasha knew this couldn't be good. Why did it always result in this? It was supposed to be the other way around.

Inuyasha braced himself for what was to come, only to be surprised.

"Go home and will talk about this later!" Kagome ordered.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stepped back. They didn't want to get in the middle of Kagome's wrath.

Heeding the others, Inuyasha decided to do the same thing. "Heh, fine!" He yelled, turning his back towards Kagome. "Just don't take too long getting back from now on." The group dispersed, letting Inuyasha go through.

Once he was out of sight, Kagome's friends turned back to her. Kagome had sat back down on the bench, exhausted from the encounter.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi worried.

"I'm fine."

"What a jerk!" Eri chimed in.

"You got that right." Kagome agreed. _'How dare him obey my request. Doesn't he know I was just trying to look out for him? He could've gotten hurt.'_

Kagome sat up and walked off in the direction Inuyasha went. Her friends followed quietly. _'Inuyasha.'_

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update. Work has been keeping me busy. But here's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this one. I don't think it came out exactly how I wanted it to, but you can't get every chapter perfect. There's always that one chapter were things just didn't go you way. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! _

_eternalsunhine21_


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and a Surprise

**Chapter Four: Shopping and a Surprise**

The Goshinboku cast its magnificent shadow over the Higurashi shrine. Standing in the midst of the shadow, head up towards the top of the tree, was Inuyasha. Instead of going inside to wait on Kagome, he decided that it would be best to meet her outside.

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome rose from the bench she was sitting on. Inuyasha staggered backwards. Her bangs hid her eyes, but he knew that her eyes held the intensity of a fierce storm. Nothing good could come out of this._

"_Go home! We'll talk about this later!" She yelled at the top of her lungs._

A chill shot up his spine. He braced himself for the pain he was about to experience. Kagome would definitely "sit" him a couple hundred times for what he did. But he still couldn't understand why she would be mad at him? Yeah he did go out into the city when she told him not to, but he only disobeyed her because he felt she was in trouble. What other explanation could there be when she was late getting home?

The wind started blowing. Unlike the fierce wind he thought would come, this one was gentle. It swept his hair up and off to the side. A familiar scent reached his nostrils. He glanced over next to him and saw that Kagome stood right beside him. He moved his eyes away from her and back up to the top of the tree.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was really immature of me to do." Kagome apologized softly.

"Heh, whatever. I guess you had a right to be upset."

Kagome turned her head. Inuyasha did the same thing. For a moment, amber eyes met chocolate eyes. They peered into each other, silent understanding between them. Just as quickly, they broke their connection. What caught their attention was the old tree. The spot where Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty years was still visible.

"I wonder how things would be if we had never met each other that night." Kagome mused.

"Heh, I know one thing. I would still be pinned to that damn tree."

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha turned around and glared at her. "It's not funny," Inuyasha tried to convince himself. No matter how hard he tried, a faint smile formed on his mouth.

For a few more minutre, they stood at the base of the sacred tree, side by side, thinking of the past, the past neither one of them would change for the world.

* * *

"We're home!" Kagome called out.

"Welcome home," her mother answered. "How was school?"

Kagome slung her backpack off her shoulder and threw it down in the kitchen. "It was fine."

"That's good to hear."

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Inuyasah." Souta greeted. Souta really liked, and looked up to, Inuyasha. He was the big brother Souta wished he could have. "I heard that you're going to go to school with Kagome."

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Why would you want to go to school? I wish I lived in the feudal era and didn't have to go to school."

"Whatever. I just want to see what Kagome keeps complaining about. It's starting to get really annoying."

Kagome sent an evil glare towards Inuyasha.

"Everything's set, Inuyasha. I called the school today and enrolled you," Mrs. Higurashi announced. "You'll have all the same classes as Kagome. Hopefully that will make things a little easier for you."

"Feh, how hard could it be?" Everyone grinned at each other. Inuyasha had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

After dinner, Kagome, dragging Inuyasha along, ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. "We'll be back in a little bit," she called out.

Everyone was stunned at their abrupt exit. No one, even Inuyasha, had time to chew and say goodbye.

"Where are you dragging me?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed at not being able to finish his dinner.

"We're going to go shopping," Kagome explained.

"Feh, couldn't it of waited until after dinner?"

Kagome looked back at the hanyou staggering behind her, closed her eyes, and smiled.

After walking a little ways down the street, they came to a shop full of nothing but male clothes. Kagome peered in quickly before grapping Inuyasha's arm and leading him into the store.

"This looks promising," Kagome said, looking around. Inuyasha noticed she had that look on her face again, mischievous grin sneaking up.

Inuyasha looked around the store. All the clothes here seemed so…weird to him. Then he looked down at his haori. Maybe those clothes weren't so weird after all. It seemed all the humans he saw on the street wore these clothes and he knew that Kagome wanted him to look like them. Anything for Kagome.

He walked over to a rack with clothes hanging on it. He picked up one of the hangers and observed the shirt hanging on it. It was white with black letterings. What the letterings meant, he had no idea.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha called. "What about this one?"

Kagome looked the shirt up and down. "That's a good pick. What I want you to do is pick out three or four shirts and pants."

Inuyasha started to sweat. She trusted him to know what he should and what he shouldn't buy? Whatever she wanted him to do.

Inuyasha searched the store up and down, left and right. At the end, four shirts and four pants hung over his arms.

"Good job, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, hands clasped together. "Now you need to go to the very back of the store and try them on."

Inuyasha nodded and headed in the direction her finger pointed. Four stalls lined the back wall. _'I guess I just need to pick one and try these things on,'_ he figured. Picking the one on the far right, he opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was a big mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. _'This should help me figure out what I want.' _On the side walls were hooks. He looked at the hangers in his hands and figured that he should hang the clothes there.

After figuring out what everything was, he picked one shirt and one pair of pants to try on first. He unwrapped his haori and laid it on the ground. He picked up the shirt and forced it over his head. So far, so good. Then he pulled the pants up his legs and buckled the front. _'Heh, this isn't so hard,'_ he scoffed.

He repeated the procedure with each of the garments he picked out. Every one of them seemed to be a good fit. They were also fairly comfortable. He put back on his haori, unlocked the fitting room door, and stepped out.

"How was it?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Fine."

"Do they fit okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get them?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

They walked to the front of the store to check out. The boy sitting at the register had been staring at Inuyasha ever since he walked in. Who wouldn't stare at someone wearing a red haori and who had pointed ears at the top of their head?

Kagome handed the boy the clothes. After ringing them up, Kagome reached into her purse and brought out her change purse. She motioned for Inuyasha to grab the bags with the clothes while she paid the boy. After paying the store, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out, the boy still staring at the hanyou.

* * *

Their next stop was the pharmacy on the other end of the street. They walked in and Inuyasha was suddenly took a step back. The smell was nauseating. Alcohol, cleaner, any scent you could think of bombarded Inuyasha's nose. He shook his head and continued on in. To Kagome, everything smelt as it should be, all nice and sanitized.

Kagome led Inuyasha towards the beauty section. She stopped and looked up and down the hair care aisle. Inuyasha observed all the strange bottles, some of which he took off the shelf and opened to smell the contents. The aroma inside the bottles thrust itself out and up Inuyasha's nose. Everytime this happened, Inuyasha let out a great big sneeze. This was beginning to be too much for him.

"Kagome, I'm going to go outside and get away from all these smells."

Knowingly, Kagome nodded. "Just stay close to this store," she called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Inuyasha huffed. She trusted him to pick out his own clothes, but not to go outside.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kagome walked out of the pharmacy with a bag in her hand. Inuyasha offered his arm to carry the bag. She helped guide it up his arm. Once she let go, Inuyasha gave out a grunt. The bag was heavier than he thought.

"What all did you buy in there?" Inuyasha incriminated.

"Oh, just some things for you and me," Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha's eyes began to sparkle. "You bought something for me?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded.

"What d'ya get for me?"

"It's a surprise," the mischievous grin popping back on her face.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. He like surprises, but he didn't know if he would like this one.

* * *

_Yay for cliffhangers! I know ya'll hate 'em. I hate to read them, but I sure like to write them. I guess it's my way for getting back at the people who did them to me. Muhahahaha! Anyways, this is the next chapter. I surprised myself this time. I didn't think I would get it up this soon. This story is really coming together well, I think. Thanks for the reviews! Let's keep them going! _

_eternalsunshine21_


	5. Chapter 5: The BlackHaired Hanyou

**Chapter Five: A Black-Haired Hanyou **

"Why won't you tell me what you got?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because it's a surprise," Kagome yelled back. "Don't you know what a surprise is?"

The whole walk home, Inuyasha had racked his brain to figure out what it could've been she had gotten for him. No matter how hard he tried, nothing clicked. _'She's up to something, and I don't think I like it,'_ Inuyasha huffed.

"You know I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me, right?"

"I know," Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"Heh, whatever."

Inuyasha walked out of her room and wandered into the living room. Souta, along with Grandpa, sat on the sofa in front of the television.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Souta called out.

Inuyasha just glared at him and sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

"What's up with you?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

Souta rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the TV.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome called from down the hall. "Could you come here for a sec?"

"What is it now, woman?" Inuyasha scoffed. He picked himself up off the floor and stormed off down the hall.

He looked in Kagome's room, but there was no sign of her. _'Where could that woman be?'_

"I'm in here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha followed her voice and found himself in a room decked out in some type of shiny things. "What is this place?"

"It's called a bathroom," Kagome informed him. She began pointing to some of the shiny things. "This is a sink. This is where we wash our hands, face, etc., kinda like a well in your time Over here is a toilet. I think you know what we do there. And this is a bath tub. We use it like we use a hot spring in your time, but it's a little cleaner."

Inuyasha glanced from one thing to another. This further proved how complicating this time was.

Why do humans need all this stuff when it was already provided for them in the past? There were just some things he would never understand.

"So what are we doing in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to give you your surprise now," Kagome smiled. "I need you to take off the top of your hoari and your undershirt."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Why do I need to do that!"

"I just don't want to mess them up; that's all."

"What can you possibly do to mess them up!"

Now was the time to tell Inuyasha what Kagome had up her sleeve. He was never going to cooperate if she didn't. Letting out a sigh, Kagome turned around and picked up a box off the sink counter. She turned around and showed the box to Inuyasha. He grabbed the box and took a good look at it. On the front was a picture of a guy, smiling. Only the head was visible.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's called hair dye. I'm going to color your hair and your ears black so you'll match all the other boys at school," Kagome coolly explained.

"What!" Inuyasha threw the box back at Kagome and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome set the box back down on the counter and ran after Inuyasha. "If you want to fit in then you have to dye your hair. Your silver hair will draw too much attention."

"Forget it! I'm not dying my hair and that's it!"

"But you have to! Inuyasha, listen, please!" Kagome reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. She forced him to turn and face her. "If you really care about me and want to learn more about me then you have to do this. It's not permanent or anything. It will wash out in a couple of days, I promise."

Inuyasha stood in front of her and glared at her. He did want to know more about her and he did care about her, but wasn't there some other way? He thought for a moment, but nothing seemed to come to him. _'I guess there's no other way.'_ He let out a sigh.

"Fine, but it better come out!" With that, he stormed back to the bathroom.

Kagome smiled and followed him. She knew she could make him see things her way. When Kagome entered the bathroom, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the toilet, bare chest visible. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. _'The girls are going to go wild.'_

"What are you giggling about?" the annoyed hanyou questioned.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much trouble you'll be in with the girls at school."

"Feh, let's just get this over with." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Okay, I'm going to have you sit in front of the sink with your back towards the sink." She motioned towards the stool that was placed exactly in front of the sink. Inuyasha did as Kagome said. Kagome then placed herself beside Inuyasha's head. "Next, slowly lay back, placing your hair in the sink." Inuyasha did as she said. He still didn't like this, but if it was what she wanted then he couldn't argue.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his silver locks. She wished that there was some other way she could change his hair without actually having to change it. _'I'm going to miss seeing his silver strands.' _She thought to herself. _'Oh well.'_

She turned on the faucet, causing water to gush rapidly from the nozzle. She placed her hands into the running water to make sure the water wasn't too hot or cold for Inuyasha. The water filled the sink, rushing over Inuyasha's hair. After the sink was filled to Kagome's pleasure, she turned off the faucet and plunged Inuyasha's head into the water.

Once his hair was wet enough, Kagome reached over his head and took the bowl she had prepared the color in. She placed it near her and took out the mixing brush. With the brush, she brushed the black color onto Inuyasha's hair back and forth, up and down, until no silver was visible.

"You're almost done, Inuyasha. You're doing so good." She complimented. All she received was a grunt of air. "Now all I have to do is color your ears." Inuyasha's ears lowered a bit. He didn't know if it was such a good idea to color his ears. What if she got color inside his ears? It could mess his hearing up.

"Just be careful, Kagome."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." She smiled.

Slowly she raised the brush up towards his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping, praying. Kagome lowered the brush onto his ear. It quickly lowered onto Inuyasha's head, but that didn't deter Kagome. Lightly the brush landed on Inuyasha's ear. Once it was completely grounded, she colored the whole ear black.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Kagome said soothingly.

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome dipped Inuyasha's hair back into the water and washed out all of the extra dye. She took a towel that was hanging on the towel rack behind her and dried Inuyasha's hair. She walked across the bathroom and opened the door to the closet. Inuyasha watched her, wondering what else she was going to do to him. After a few minutes of scourging through the closet, Kagome stepped out, bringing out with her a huge machine.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha inquired with a slight growl.

"It's called a hairdryer." Kagome answered, rolling her eyes. "We use it to dry wet hair."

"Feh. It's just something else you don't need. I miss the simplicity of the feudal era."

Kagome rolled her eyes and plugged the hairdryer into the outlet on the wall.

"When I turn it on, it's going to be pretty loud. Don't get scared. It's supposed to do that."

"Heh, why would I be scared of a little noise?" Inuyasha replied, raising himself a little higher on his stool.

"I just wanted you to know, just in case." Kagome smiled.

Her fingers ran up the side of the dryer, up towards a black button. She gently pressed it and suddenly a loud noise erupted from the head of the dryer. Inuyasha jumped a couple of inches off the stool. He definitely wasn't expecting something THAT loud.

"I thought you said it would be "pretty" loud, not like a rock slide!"

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." Kagome grinned.

She took the dryer and began moving it up and down his hair. Her fingers lifted his hair here and there so the hairdryer could dry the under parts of his hair. Inuyasha felt a bit beaten. He didn't mean to jump as high as he did when the dryer came on. Kagome noticed the depressed look on his face. There was so much here that he needed to get used to and she didn't know if he would be able to cope with all of it.

"You know, that sound sometimes scares me too." Kagome said, hoping to bring Inuyasha's spirit up a level.

"Heh, you're human. Of course you would get scared because of something like that." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it just means you have feelings. Demons have no feelings, so they can't feel fear. It's a bit sad. Those types are really missing out on a lot in life."

"Emotional woman," Inuyasha joked. "It's just like you to say something like that."

"What do you mean by that? There's nothing wrong with feeling that way," Kagome reproached, emphasizing the word feeling. "It's what makes me, me."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. It was true, Kagome's feelings were what made her different from anyone else he knew. To be honest, that was the part that Inuyasha loved about her the most. She could feel things without fear. She could be herself. That was greatest strength. Compared to her, he was weak, but it wasn't totally his fault. Growing up, people treated him like an outcast, a disease carrying bacteria. With that kind of lifestyle, it was no surprise that it was harder for him to show, or even feel, his feelings.

Kagome noticed the countenance of Inuyasha's face. _'He's thinking again. I wonder what he's thinking about?'_ She knew he would never tell her; he just wasn't that kind of person. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about that. Maybe one day he'll feel more secure with her and open up to her. She would just have to wait.

"There! All done!" Kagome announced. "I present to you the new Inuyasha of modern Tokyo."

She spun him around so he could take a good look at himself through the mirror. Inuyasha staggered back a bit. This couldn't be him, could it? He looked exactly like when he turned human, but he didn't feel any weaker. He stole a glance over at Kagome, who was smiling and complimenting herself on her magnificent job. His hair looked exactly like hers, long and black. He was amazed at how all this was made possible with just some liquid goop from a box. _'The modern era is just as magical as the feudal era. Maybe things are not as different as I thought.' _

"How do you like it?" Kagome asked.

"It's…it's amazing."

Kagome was shocked. She expected him to say something more along the lines of "You did a terrible job!" or "What the hell have you done to me!", especially the latter. "You…you really like it?" Kagome stammered.

"I didn't say I liked it. I just said it's amazing. There's a big difference." Inuyasha corrected.

"Oh, pardon me." Kagome shot back. "But seriously, do you think you can live with it for a year?"

Inuyasha thought about the question for a minute. "Hmm, if I can survive battling demons then surely I can survive having a different hair color for a while." Inuyasha concluded.

Kagome giggled. Perhaps he could survive here without any worries. Sure there are some things that are more complex in the modern era than the feudal era, but there are some things that are easier too. In the modern era, people didn't have to worry about demons attacking them, but of course now they had criminals with guns to worry about. _'I guess every era has their good and bad parts.' _Kagome concluded.

Without Kagome noticing, Inuyasha slowly moved towards her, glaring at her. "What in the world are you thinking about, woman?"

"Huh! Oh, nothing." Kagome lied. She glanced over at the clock on the countertop. "Oh, it's getting late. We should start getting some rest for tomorrow."

She started walking out of the bathroom until Inuyasha stopped her. "What's tomorrow?"

"School."

With that one word, Inuyasha began to shudder. _'I haven't even been here for more than a day and already she's making me start school. How unfair!' _Inuyasha pouted to himself.

"What are you pouting about, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, one eyebrow up.

"I don't pout, woman."

"Right. Sure you don't." Kagome teased.

"Heh, whatever."

_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working and doing other stuff. I also have been needing some time off from this story. My mind just starts thinking of other stuff and, as a result, my writing goes down a couple of notches. I'm sure ya'll are wondering where the action is. It's coming. I had to write this stuff just so you'd have a little more of an understanding how weird things are to Inuyasha. I hate to just jump into things without an explanation. Enough of my ramble. Thanks again for reviewing! Please keep it up! It makes me feel so good. _

_eternalsunshine21 _


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning Of

**Chapter Six: The Morning Of**

Inuyasha awoke suddenly to the sound of beeps. _'Gah, what the hell is that? It hurts my ears.'_ He growled to himself.

"Kagome," he called, groggily.

Kagome moaned in response and turned over in her bed. "Just five more minutes and then I'll get up."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha spoke a little louder.

Kagome couldn't help but turn back around and face Inuyasha. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"What is this dreadful noise?"

"Oh, it's just my alarm clock. It helps me wake up in the morning."

"Feh, not very well." Inuyasha pointed out. "You're still in bed even after it beeps."

"Some mornings are harder than others." Kagome retorted.

"Whatever. Could you just turn it off! It's hurting my ears!"

Kagome groaned. "Fine. I'll get up just for you and your ears." Kagome slowly rose and brought her whole body around to the side of the bed. She raised her arms up as high as she could and placed her feet on the ground. _'Gah, cold as always.'_ She sighed.

She reached out her hand and turned the alarm clock off. "Is that better for ya?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She should've warned him about the wake up call. He could've braced himself, maybe even woke up earlier, if he would've known.

He looked around the room. Kagome was gone. _'Where the hell did that woman go?' _He grunted.

He slowly rose up from the floor and walked out of the room. He took one step out of the room and suddenly he was bombarded by the smell of food. _'Mmmm, smells so good, but where is Kagome?'_

He decided to go over to the bathroom and see if she was there. When he arrived, the door was closed. He pressed his ears against the door. The sound of rushing water filled his ears. _'She must be taking a bath. What's with women and taking showers every time you turn around?' _

"Morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped, startled at the sound. He turned quickly around and saw Souta standing in the hallway. "Heh, mornin'." Inuyasha responded.

"You normally have to wait for the bathroom in the morning," Souta explained. "It's a morning tradition around here."

"Heh. I just wanted to see where Kagome went." Inuyasha retorted.

Souta yawned and walked off. "Whatever."

Confused, Inuyasha followed his nose to the kitchen. Maybe food would make him not as confused.

* * *

Inuyasha strode into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi greeted. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Heh," was all Inuyasha gave her.

"Starting your first day of school can be pretty nerve racking, especially if you've never been before," Mrs. Higurashi mothered.

"Eh, it shouldn't be that bad. I'm sure things aren't as tough as Kagome makes it."

"Don't get too over-confident," Mrs. Higurashi warned.

"Whatever."

"Here." Mrs. Higurashi placed a dish piled high with food in front of Inuyasha. "You're going to need a lot of strength today."

Inuyasha sniffed at the food. Bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes covered every inch of the plate. His mouth watered at the delicious smell. With out a moment's more hesitation, Inuyasha dove right in, gobbling everything on the plate. Mrs. Higurashi watched and chuckled at the sight. _'Inuyasha may be a demon, but he's still a growing boy with an appetite.'_

* * *

Once Inuyasha was done, he thanked Mrs. Higurashi for the meal and walked back towards Kagome's room. He saw Kagome, dressed in her normal green and white uniform, sitting at her desk, rummaging through her school books. Sitting next to her was the yellow backpack she carried around with her in the feudal era. Instead of filling it with her modern supplies, all she packed were her school books.

Inuyasha walked deeper into the room, trying as hard as he could to not interrupt Kagome. He went over to her bed and sat down as gracefully as he could on her bed. No matter how gracefully he lowered himself, he couldn't stop the bed springs from making a squeaking sound. Kagome whipped her head around.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome cheered.

"So what's with all the books?" Inuyasha asked.

"These are my school books. This one is my Math book; this my English book. I have a book for every class I'm taking. By the end of the day, you'll have just as many books as I have." She pointed out.

"Can't wait." Inuyasha huffed.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed yet? It's almost time for school to start."

"Well you took so long in the bathroom that I couldn't go in a get ready! Besides, what am I supposed to wear? I don't have a uniform like yours."

"Oh, I think mom put one in my closet for you." Kagome strolled over to the closet and slid the doors open. She raced through the clothes hung on the rack. "It should be here somewhere…ah ha! Here it is!" She turned around, a smile beaming on her face, and brought out a black school uniform. She raised high enough in front of her for Inuyasha to see it clearly.

"I'm supposed to wear that!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at it with shock.

"Yeah? Why don't you go and try it on."

"I'm not going to try that thing on!" Inuyasha faced away from Kagome and folded his arms. No way would she _ever_ get him to wear that thing. One, it looked very uncomfortable. How was he going to be able to run from one place to the other without loosing his breath? If Kagome got into trouble, as she always seemed to do, he didn't know if he would be able to protect her. Secondly…well, he didn't really have a second reason other than he really didn't want to.

"Inuyasha, stop being so stubborn!" Kagome yelled. "There's nothing wrong with this uniform. Personally, I really like the guy's uniforms. It makes them look very masculine."

Inuyasha growled softly. Why did he always give in to her demands? Inuyasha stood abruptly up and stomped towards Kagome. He flung out one of clawed hands and snatched the uniform from Kagome's hands. He lowered his head closer to the uniform. His nose sniffed and his eyes glared at the uniform. He took in every detail of the uniform, the stitching, buttons, and zippers, twice.

"All I want is for you to try it on." Kagome begged.

"Heh, fine! But if I don't like it, I'm not going to wear it." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome nodded her head, her smile appearing once again. "That's all I ask."

Inuyasha left the room, huffing and cursing under his breath, and went into the bathroom. He took off his hoari and undergarments and slung them onto the floor. He reached out and took the bottoms of the uniform. _'I guess this will be just like trying on those other clothes.' _He did the same thing he did with the other pants and got the bottoms secured. They were a little tight, but not as bad as he thought they would. Of course, he still wouldn't be able to run from roof top to roof top, but he didn't think Kagome would like him doing that anyways.

Next came the top. It looked like it would be a little more difficult to put on, what with all the buttons. _'If I could put on those pants without any problems, then I can certainly do the same with this.' _He unbuttoned the front of the shirt, having a little bit of trouble because of his claws. Once the shirt was wide open, Inuyasha stuck one of arms through the sleeve of the coat and then did the same with his other arm. He shifted his shoulders forward so the shirt jacket fell forward across his chest. Very carefully and slowly, he buttoned it close.

"Gah, what's taking Inuyasha so long? I hope he's not having in trouble." Kagome contemplated.

Her contemplation was answered by the sound of door creaking. Kagome's eyes widened when Inuyasha came walking into the room with his uniform on. Everything seemed to fit perfectly. The shirt fit snuggly, but not too snuggly, across his chest, accenting his well structured chest. The pants were a perfect length and seemed to fit fairly loosely. All in all, Kagome thought Inuyasha looked very handsome, almost as handsome as Hojo, the hottest boy in school.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Kagome smiled.

"Keh, it's better than nothing, I guess. If I had a choice, I'd discard this thing in a second though."

Kagome sighed. _'He'll never change.'_

Kagome glanced over at the clock on the bed stand. 7:30am. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, I totally lost track of the time. We have to get going, Inuyasha." She rushed over to her desk, grabbed her yellow backpack, and rushed towards the door. She looked back at Inuyasha.

"Are you coming or what?" She called back.

"Yeah, yeah. What's the big rush anyways?"

"We're going to be late if we don't get going!"

Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusaiga he had laid on the floor next to Kagome's bed. "I'm ready now."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome looked down at the sword next to Inuyasha's hip.

"I'm getting ready for school, duh." He mocked.

She motioned towards his sword. "You are not going to school with that!"

"And why not? What if someone comes out and tries to fight us?"

"I don't think you'll have to use a sword if that happens. You're strong enough just using brute force." Kagome pointed out with a finger extended in the air. "Besides, weapons are not allowed in school."

"Heh, fine, but don't come screaming to me when someone attacks you and I can't defeat him." Inuyasha spat. He set Tetsusaiga back where he had picked it up.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I've told you once and I've told you twice; this time is not as dangerous as your time."

* * *

"Bye mom! We'll see you later!" Kagome called at the front door.

Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head out of the kitchen. "My my, Inuyasha! You look so handsome with you black hair and black uniform."

"Heh, thanks."

"Have a great day at school you two. Stay out of trouble." The latter was directed more towards Inuyasha than Kagome.

Inuyasha huffed and followed Kagome outside.

"You seem a bit twitchy, Kagome."

"What? Oh, I'm fine." She lied. In all honesty, she was terrified out of her mind. The thought of carrying Inuyasha to school and having him interact with humans wasn't so bad. Actually doing it was a lot harder. Kagome's mind raced with thoughts of disaster. _'So much can go wrong. No matter how much I dress him as a human, his personality is definitely not human.' _

Inuyasha could smell the fear and stress on Kagome. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll try and be on my best behavior, but," he quickly added in, "I can't promise you anything. If anyone tries to hurt you, you can believe I'll pounce on them in a second."

"Heh, it's nice to know that you'll protect me." Kagome replied nervously. "Just don't go overboard or anything. Try to make it look more human-like."

* * *

_Alright, here's the next chapter. I think I did a fairly good job on this chapter also. I'm very proud of myself; my writing has gotten considerable better I think. Next time: Inuyasha starts his first day at school. How will it go? I don't know yet, but if ya'll have anything you would like to happen, just review and tell me._

_ eternalsunshine21_


	7. Chapter 7: Instantaneous

**Chapter Seven: Instantaneous **

The school bell sounded, indicating the beginning of class. All the students began to make their way into the school. Once inside, teachers motioned for students to get into their classrooms. Kagome and Inuyasha made their way into the courtyard and up the stairs to the school. Inuyasha sniffed the air, catching the scent of papers and confusion.

Inuyasha was blown away at all the students inside running this way and that. _'What's the big hurry?' _He thought to himself. He walked further into the school. The further he got, the more chaotic it got. Students rushed past him. They bumped him a couple of times on their way by, making him loose his balance slightly. He felt like a leaf being blown in the wind, no control over where he would end up.

"Inuyasha!" He heard someone call out. He turned around and saw Kagome motioning for him to follow her.

Kagome led him into another hallway filled with students. "Our classroom is done this hall." She explained.

They walked a little further down the hall and turned into a room. The room was filled with students talking and huddling around each other's desks. A wide window acted as one of the walls of the classroom. Rows of desks lined the middle of the room, while pictures covered most of the walls. A long, green board stretched across one of the walls. A long, wooden desk sat in front of the board, facing towards the rows of desks.

A lady with glasses sat in the desk, rummaging through a stack of papers on her desk. Kagome walked up to the lady. Inuyasha followed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Akatsuka." Kagome greeted.

"Why good morning, Kagome. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Akatsuka asked, knowing about all the diseases Kagome had come down with.

Kagome sighed. "I'm just fine. I would like to introduce you to someone." She walked over to Inuyasha and pushed him towards the teacher. "This is Inuyasha. He's a new addition to the class."

"Oh, why it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr.s Akatsuka stood up from her chair and went over to Inuyasha. "Do you enjoy literature?" She asked.

The question took Inuyasha off guard. "Um…I don't really read a whole lot," he responded nervously.

Mrs. Akatsuka countenance dropped a little. She could never believe that there was anyone out there who didn't like literature as much as she did. "I'm sure you'll change your mind after you take this class," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha scratched his head. _'I hope all the teachers aren't as crazy as this one.'_

Another bell sounded, indicating the start of class.

"Alright, you can go and find a seat, Inuyasha. You too, Kagome."

Kagome walked towards the middle of the room and sat down at her usual seat. Her friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, sat around her. They stared at the gorgeous creature following Kagome. Inuyasha noticed their stares.

"Who's the handsome guy?" Eri asked.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced. "You can sit here, Inuyasha." Kagome pointed at the empty desk next to her. "If you open the top of the desk, there should be some books in there for you."

Inuyasha did as she said and sure enough, there were tons of books sitting inside. He eyes widened; he didn't think that there would be this many books. It shouldn't have surprised him, though. Kagome carried around the same number of books. Inuyasha just didn't realize how many she actually carried.

"Okay class, I would like you to open your book to page 100." The teacher began.

Already Inuyasha was confused. _'Which book is it?'_

Noticing Inuyasha's confusion, Kagome lifted her book so Inuyasha could see. Inuyasha blinked and looked back down at his books and picked up the one that looked most like Kagome's. He opened the book but then realized something. _'I…can't read!'_

Inuyasha began to worry but realized something. He closed the book and crossed his arms. What was the point in getting worked up over not being able to read? He was only going to be in school for one year. It wasn't like he was going to do this for the rest of his life. The whole reason he was here was for Kagome, to get a taste of what she goes through in this time.

'_Heh, I'll just go to class, make sure I have the right book on my desk, and "listen" to the teachers.'_

Kagome noticed a mischievous gleam in Inuyasha's eyes. _'What's he up to?'_

* * *

Again a bell sounded, ending class. Students filed out of their classes and moved on to their next. Kagome, her friends, and Inuyasha walked together to their next class. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi couldn't stop staring at Inuyasha. Was this the same Inuyasha that they had seen that day? The one who got yelled at by Kagome? Inuyasha tensed at the stares of the girls.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he erupted.

They all shook out of their trances and staggered back a few feet. Kagome had noticed the girls' expressions. It was exactly what she had expected. Inuyasha's good looks couldn't sneak past the girls. She giggled a bit. Unlike some girls, it didn't bother her at all that girls made goo-goo eyes at Inuyasha. He was there for her, just for her.

"And what are you giggling about?"

"Nothing really." Kagome lied.

"Heh."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I noticed you thinking about something in class. What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business," was Inuyasha's cold reply. He wasn't about to tell her he couldn't read. He knew what her reaction would be, tears and guilt, even though this was what he wanted to do.

Kagome sighed. No matter how much time they spend together, it would still be difficult for Inuyasha to share his thoughts with her, but that was how all men were.

* * *

"Sit down and be quiet!" a manly voice yelled.

Everyone did as the voice said. Inuyasha sighed. _'Yup, all teachers are going to be crazy,' _he decided.

"Get out your textbooks and we'll start on chapter 7."

Again, everyone did as he said. However, one student did not. Inuyasha sat at his desk, book out, but not opened. The teacher noticed.

"Excuse me, young lad."

Inuyasha perked up in his seat. The teacher was standing right on top of him, glaring at him.

"Why did you not do as I said?"

The whole class was on the tips of their seats. No one ever disobeyed Mr. Fushida. If someone did dare to, Mr. Fushida would fail them in a heartbeat, no second thoughts. At least that's what happened to Aki.

Inuyasha didn't understand what the big deal was. He was in class, wasn't he? That should be enough.

"Answer my question!" Mr. Fushida fumed.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I have my book out. Isn't that what you wanted?"

The whole classroom gasped. Was this boy crazy? No, he was just stupid…but cool.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Keh, Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other this year."

"Well yeah! I'm going to be in your class, duh!"

"Heh, I'm not talking just about class. You'll be spending some time with me after school, in detention."

Inuyasha blinked. What was detention? He looked over at Kagome whose mouth was open in shock. Not only was she shocked, but she was also a bit agitated. This would mean that she would have to stay behind and wait on him. How could Inuyasha do this? Why couldn't he just learn to keep his mouth shut?

"What?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, puzzled at her double expression.

Kagome turned around and stuck her nose in her book. She didn't want to get into trouble like Inuyasha. She wasn't the type of person who would do well in detention. Kagome sighed.

* * *

Compared to what had just happened, the rest of the day was not as exciting. For the rest of the day, Kagome did not talk to Inuyasha, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. It seemed that after his little head-on with Mr. Fushida, everyone in school wanted to get to know him better, especially the girls. Inuyasha couldn't walk down the hall without someone congratulating him on his bravery to stand up to Mr. Fushida. Girls would walk by and giggle to their friends. Guys would slap him on the shoulder. Inuyasha really didn't know what that meant, but considering everything else, he decided it was good. Kagome noticed that he seemed to be a little taller than when he came in. At least he was fitting in with the people at school. No one seemed to notice a bit of pink protruding from his head.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around. Kagome stopped at her locker, Inuyasha still by her side. She unlocked it and reached inside to grab her lunch sack. Inuyasha looked at her, finally noticing that she hadn't said a word to him since history class.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Then why haven't you talked to me since history class?"

"You've looked like you've been busy since then."

"What does that mean?"

"You've been busy waving to your new-found friends, forgetting about me."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to be more human-like and get along with these people! I'm doing all this for you!"

"It seems like you've forgotten that, though." Her eyes were downcast.

"Kagome," he began softly. He spun her around and lifted her head up with his fingers. "How can you think that I've forgotten the reason why I'm here?"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed a small gleam in his eyes that made her heart begin to pound.

"Look, don't make such a big deal about all this. You need to lighten up."

Suddenly the romance disappeared.

"Lighten up? Me?" she stammered.

"Yeah, I've noticed that people like people who have fun and don't care about others."

Was Inuyasha giving her acceptance advice? Who did he think he was? This was his first day of school and Kagome's millionth first day of school. If anyone should have been giving anyone advice, it should've been Kagome. Oh what she wouldn't give to "sit" him right now, but she knew that that would cause a scene and rouse suspicion.

Kagome stormed off towards the lunch room, Inuyasha running to catch up.

"Hey, what the hell did I say now?"

"Inuyasha, si.." Kagome growled out loud. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You better be glad that I can't do that to you right now!" Kaogme spat.

Boy was Inuyasha glad she couldn't "sit" him. If Kagome growled, that could only mean one thing: her "sit" command would've been extremely painful.

Kagome continue on towards the lunch room, cursing under her breath. Inuyasha made sure that he stayed at least ten feet behind her. Once inside, the cafeteria seemed to have all shifted. Conversations were ended and started fresh using Inuyasha's name.

Kagome ignored the sudden change in atmosphere and walked over to her usual table. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sat, eating there lunches and talking about what happened earlier that day.

"I can't believe he did that!" Eri exclaimed.

"I know! Kagome is so lucky to have a boyfriend like that," Yuka chimed.

"Speak of the devil! It's Kagome and her boyfriend," Ayumi pointed out.

Kagome sat down forcefully, shaking the table a bit. The three friends looked at each other, confused.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome shot back.

They all staggered backwards. What was up her butt?

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

Kagome looked up, flames shooting out of her eyes. She did not want to hear that name mentioned anymore today. _'Where is Inuyasha?' _Kagome secretly wondered to herself.

She looked away from the girls and searched the lunch room. Worry began to consume her. _'I hope he didn't get lost.'_ Her worry was finally comforted, somewhat, when her eyes landed on Inuyasha sitting with a group of girls at the other end of the lunchroom.

* * *

_**I think this will be a good spot to end this chapter. Sorry it's taking me longer to update. I had to do some research and I haven't really been feeling like writing lately. I think I may be trying to take a cold. Don't run around in the rain in a dress. It's not cool. v.v Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope ya'll like it! Keep reviewing!**_

_**eternalsunshine21**_


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends?

**Chapter Eight: New Friends?**

Kagome stared in utter disbelief. How could Inuyasha become that popular in so little time? More importantly, how could Inuyasha just walk over there and forget about her?

"Kagome? Is that your boyfriend over there with that group of girls?" Eri asked. The other girls were looking at Kagome and Inuyasha with their mouths dropped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sprang from her seat and stormed off towards Inuyasha, muttering profanities under her breath. If there was ever a time she wanted…no…craved to say "sit," now was the time.

Inuyasha sat at the table, listening to the girls compliments for what he did. He never knew that just being his usual blunt self would get him this much attention, especially good attention. Normally when he did that kind of thing, Kagome scold him for it. These girls were a nice change.

Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha without him noticing. The girls at the table looked up and immediately shut their mouths. Wondering what the reason for the sudden change in atmosphere was, Inuyasha turned around and saw exactly what the girls saw. Kagome hovered over him, death in her eyes. What did he do now?

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

"I thought that it would be best to give you some space."

"Some space? Why?" Kagome's temper began to break.

"Yeah, for what I did," Inuyasha coolly replied.

"And what exactly was that?" The side of Kagome's mouth twitched. Inuyasha gulped and proceeded, cautiously.

"You know, I told you to lighten up and you just went off on me."

Kagome clinched her fists and let out a sigh. He was right, though. Maybe she did need to lighten up, but not so much as jeopardize her schooling career.

"I'm sorry that I blew up on you," Kagome began. Inuyasha's ears perked up. Was she…did he just hear her say that right? She was sorry?

"But," Kagome continued. "What you did was out of line. You can't just go around and disrespect teachers like that. Like it or not, they have power over you. If you're nice to them, they'll be nice to you. But if you're mean to them, they can be mean back and fail you."

"Heh, why should I care about failing? It's not like I'm going to continue going to school or anything after this year."

"You just don't understand, do you?" Kagome bent her head down, her temper tapering. What was the point? Maybe it was a bad idea to have asked Inuyasha to do this with her. There was just so much he didn't understand.

Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly. He raised himself off his seat and looked down at Kagome. "Well, it would help a lot if you tried to help me understand!" he yelled.

Kagome gasped and raised her head up to Inuyasha. Her eyes stared into his. "You keep contradicting yourself!"

"How am I contradicting myself?" Kagome spat.

"You keep telling me to blend in with these humans and when I finally do, you yell at me! You told me this morning that you wanted me to be more human-like. Well, for a while I thought that was what I was doing. Humans can be cocky at times. If you think about it, humans are a lot like demons. The only difference is humans are more compassionate than demons."

Kagome was speechless; the girls at the table were the same. Inuyasha was right. She had wanted him to be more human-like, to blend in with her classmates, and that was exactly what he was doing. No one had noticed that his eyes had a supernatural glow to them, or that there were two pink spots springing from the top of his head.

"So let me just be me, or more the human side of me. It will all turn out fine, I promise." Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. He walked off in the direction of her table. "Are you coming?"

Kagome snapped out of the trance Inuyasha had put on her. "Um…yeah." She looked back at the girls sitting at the table. Goo-goo eyes was all that she could see. Inuyasha knew what he was doing. He had what it took to survive in her time, but that didn't mean that she didn't need have to have her eyes on him every now and again. No matter how confident Inuyasha was about this time, he couldn't be left alone to fend for himself. He still needed some guidance, but by the end of the year, he would probably know just as much as Kagome knew.

A smile stretched across her face and she ran to Inuyasha. She flung her arms around him and then walked ahead of him. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be speechless.

* * *

To everyone's disappointment, lunch ended and the second half of school started. Again, classes were uneventful, until last period, Home Economics. It was nice to end the day with an easy, non-homework-giving class. To Kagome, this would be the easiest class she would take all year. For one, she already knew how to cook, and two, there was no math involved.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at a table set just for two. While Kagome talked to Ayumi, Inuyasha looked around the room. Everything looked the same as all the classrooms, except for the giant contraptions located on one side of the room. He had seen these before, at Kagome's house. The food he received came from these contraptions. How? He had no idea, but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

The class resumed their seats as a tall lady with long brown hair and large rimed glasses walked into the room. Her arms were filled with books that had large amounts of paper flowing from them. She sat the bundle on the desk that faced the student's tables. She took one look out into the classroom and turned her back towards them. She reached a hand out, picked up a stalk of chalk, and began writing on the green board.

"Good morning, class!" she finally greeted. "My name is Mrs. Ibuka and I'm going to be your Home Ec teacher for the year."

Mrs. Ibuka paused and looked out into the classroom. Already some of the students were setting their minds somewhere else.

"This year you're going to learn how to bake and sew. Doesn't that sound fun?" she beamed.

No answer.

Coughing, she continued. "I thought that we would start the year off by learning how to cross-stitch. What I want everyone to do is after school, go to the nearest arts and crafts store and pick up some cross-stitching supplies. When you come to class tomorrow, I want all of you to have your materials with you so we can start our first project."

"Oo, this sounds like so much fun," Kagome giggled. "Doesn't this sound like fun, Inuyasha?"

"Heh, it sounds pointless to me."

Kagome let out a sigh and returned her attention to the teacher. Before she fully restored her attention, she couldn't help but notice that some of the girls in the classroom were staring at Inuyasha. Kagome tried as hard as she could not to pay attention to them, but something inside her was starting to break. If they didn't stop staring at him…

The bell rang, ending the day.

Kagome and Inuyasha picked up their books and made their way to the door when suddenly some girls flocked Inuyasha.

"We heard what you did and we think that it was so cool. How ever did you get the courage to face Mr. Fushida like that?" one of the girls asked.

"Um…" Inuyasha was tongue-tied. All these girls kept making weird faces at him and talking to him. What kind of place was this?

Kagome stormed over and shooed the girls away with her evil glare. After they were out the door, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, took his hand, and led him out the door. Once they were out in the hall, Kagome let go of his hand and walked in the direction of her locker. Inuyasha couldn't tell if Kagome was mad at him or what.

Reaching her locker, Kagome fumbled with the lock and opened the door. She rummaged through her locker and closed it with a bang.

"Um…Kagome?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Kagome sighed. "No; I'm just mad at the idiot girls in this school. Once they meet a "bad boy" or whatever, the get all gooey eyed. It makes me sick."

Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods she wasn't mad at him.

They started making their way towards the entrance of the school when someone grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and turned him abruptly around.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mr. Fushida asked.

"Um…I was going home."

"Oh no you're not. You and me have a little date, remember?"

Inuyasha racked his brain to figure out just what Mr. Fushida was asking him. "Oh, I remember. I've got that detention thing this afternoon."

"That's right! Come with me and we'll begin your punishment."

"You can go on without me, Kagome. I know the way home," he called back at Kagome.

"Are you sure?" she yelled to him.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Where's Inuyasha?" Souta asked from across the table.

"He's…busy," Kagome semi-lied.

"Did you both have a good first day of school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It was…well…interesting." Kagome continued eating her meal. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and wonder why he was so late.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and start studying."

"Okay, dear."

* * *

Kagome looked at the digital clock on her desk. 9:15pm. _'Where is Inuyasha?' _Kagome worried. She stood up and walked over to her window. She looked out into the distance, trying to find someone running up to the shrine in the distance. No one.

As she turned around, the door to her room started to open. Popping his head in was Inuyasha.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Where the hell have you been!" Kagome screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

"I got…caught up." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, not even bothering to catch the pillow before it hit him.

"Caught up with what exactly?" Kagome interrogated.

"I saw some of the people from school on my way here and they stopped me and started talking to me."

"What did ya'll talk about?" Kagome asked a little more gently. _'At least nothing bad happened.' _She sat down at her desk, reading herself for his story.

"We talked about what happened today. It wasn't really that interesting."

"Apparently it was. You stayed out for a long time."

"They invited me to go get some….what was it called? Oh yeah, ice cream."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are the names of your new friends?"

"Uh, I don't really remember," Inuyasha lied.

"Oh, well maybe next time I can come along with you," Kagome said, a cheery smile forming on her face.

"Sure, I guess."

Kagome turned back around and resumed her studies. Inuyasha took a seat on her bed to stare out the window. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. How deep in thought he seemed. What was bothering him?

"Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes to look at her. Kagome gulped, noticing the small gleam in his eyes. He sighed and turned away from her.

"Nothing," he coolly, almost coldly, replied.

"Oh." Kagome was disappointed at his sudden lack of interest in her. _'Hmph, I bet he's thinking about those girls and his new friends.'_ A low growl issued from her throat. How could he be so unemotional?

"Kagome?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I…enjoyed going to school with you today."

Kagome's head popped up and she spun around to look at him. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha offered her a smile and a chuckle. "School's not at all what you've made it out to be. It's quite easy, and a bit more exciting than fighting youkai," Inuyasha boasted.

"So I guess this means that you won't be studying tonight, or any other night for that matter?"

"Heh, why do I, a half demon, have to study?"

"How did detention go?"

"Heh, Mr. Fushida had me clean the eating area and the classroom; no big deal."

Kagome chuckled. Her hanyou would never change, no matter what situation he would be put in.

* * *

_Alright, kids. Here's the next installment. I kinda finished this not really knowing where I was, but I wanted to get it finished. For the next couple of weeks things around here are going to be hectic, getting ready for school and all, so I don't know if I'll be able to update as much. No worries though. The next chapter is in progress right now. So keep doin' what ya'll are doin' and I'll keep doin' the same! Please read and review!_

_eternalsunshine21_


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends Revealed

**Chapter 9: New Friends Revealed**

For the next couple of weeks, nothing extraordinary happened. Girls ogled at Inuyasha, and the popular kids seemed to be taking a liking to him as well. Even with all these distractions, he still stayed by Kagome's side, trying his hardest to remind himself the reason why he was here. The more he was with Kagome, the more he enjoyed her company.

Every weekend, Kagome and her friends had something planned. Sometimes they would go out to a movie, other times they would stay at someone's house and rent a movie, while other times they just went out doing random things. Inuyasha joined them every once in a while, except for when they decided to be extra girly. During those times, he would sit at home and play with Souta.

Souta had taught Inuyasha how to play video games. They would sit in front of the television for hours and battle each other. At first, Souta crushed Inuyasha easily, but after a few games, Inuyasha began to prove himself an admirable opponent. The first time Inuyasha won, Souta couldn't believe it. No one had ever beaten him, except for the computer. How could someone who had only been playing for a few weeks get that good? Lifting his spirits, Inuyasha would start a mock battle with Souta. They would roll around on the floor, poking each other until one of them yelled "uncle," which would normally be Inuyasha, just to make Souta feel better about himself.

* * *

School hadn't changed at all either. Inuyasha still acted up, which would earn him a detention. However, some teachers had given up on him and didn't issue detentions anymore. They just prayed that school would end soon.

Inuyasha was still the affection of all the girls' eyes. It seemed everything he did, whether it was eating or talking back to a teacher, the girls were always there to give their sighs. Kagome had finally gotten used to them, but there was one other thing that Kagome couldn't get used to.

Every day he had detention, Inuyasha would come home late. Kagome knew the reason why, but she always asked. He was out with these new friends of his; the ones he wouldn't tell Kagome about.

"Why won't you tell me their names?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's not important," Inuyasha replied.

It might not have been important to him, but it was to Kagome. She didn't want to be left out, and she was worried about Inuyasha. She didn't want him to end up with the wrong people and get into more trouble. Besides, these new friends were taking him away from her. He would never admit it, but Kagome knew. Whenever she wanted to do something with him, such as go to the movies or just sit at home, he always had plans with those friends.

"He tells me it's not important, but," Kagome sighed to herself. "It's important to me."

* * *

"Another day, another book report," Ayumi stated.

"I don't think I can take another book report assignment," Yuka sighed.

"Thankfully lunch is next," Eri noted. "At least we'll have some time away from these assignments."

Kagome didn't pay any attention to them. She just walked along in silence, thinking of no other than Inuyasha. He had rushed out of class to catch up with some of his friends, leaving Kagome standing in the classroom watching him as he disappeared.

'_How did Inuyasha get so popular? I couldn't even get that popular in that short of time and I've been here longer than him.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Stupid Inuyasha! This was such a bad idea!'_

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You've been kinda silent all day," Eri observed.

"I'm fine. I've just some things on my mind," Kagome half-lied.

"I think we all have things on our mind, definitely school," Ayumi commented.

Without realizing it, they had found their way to the lunch room. They walked over to their usual table, only to find it taken by a group of guys and girls. Kagome recognized one of them, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to see who it was. His eyes grew wide when he saw Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"Um…I'm here for lunch?" Kagome pointed out sarcastically. "What are you doing at our table?"

"Who's that girl bothering you, Inuyasha?" a girl at the table asked.

"This is Kagome. She's a friend of mine," Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha, who's that?" Kagome asked.

"Um…this is Mana," Inuyasha introduced nervously.

"Ah, is she one of the friends that you've been hanging out with?"

"Um…yeah."

"So I guess all these people are those mysterious friends."

"Yeah."

"So what are ya'll doing at our table?" Kagome asked again.

"Excuse me, but I didn't see your name on it," the girl called Mana pointed out.

"But ya'll know that we eat here every day. Why would ya'll suddenly decide to eat here?"

"We like the view," a boy cut in.

The table was located at the side of the cafeteria with the window. A beautiful lawn with tall trees and blooming plants could be seen out of it. It was the ideal table to sit at.

"So where do you expect us to sit, Inuyasha?"

"Over with the other dorks," another boy told her with a snicker.

The whole table laughed at his comment.

"I didn't ask you; I asked Inuyasha." Kagome was trying her best to control her temper, but it was hard not to "sit" Inuyasha right then and there.

"Um…does it really matter, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disappointment. How could he treat her like this, after all they had been through? She couldn't understand it. Her worst fears were confirmed at that moment. He had found his way to the dark side. Kagome expected him to do this, but still, she hoped that he would have ignored all these people and paid attention to her, only her.

Inuyasha lowered his head in defeat. He knew exactly what was happening. A gap was being formed between him and Kagome, and it was his fault. He should've done as he had originally planned, stay by Kagome's side. But no! He had to go off with these others; he had to feel like he had some power in the school.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She turned on her heels and ran as quickly as she could out of the lunchroom.

"Jerk!" Eri yelled out as she followed Kagome.

"Heh, don't think anything about them, Inuyasha," Mana stated. "You're lucky, remember that. You're life is easier now with us. We rule the school, along with you. Besides, I've heard you complain about you uptight she is. She won't let you do what you want to do. She brings you down. We know exactly who are and what you want to be."

Inuyasha realized that there was some truth to what Mana said. Kagome never let him do what he wanted. She always "sat" him if he ever did anything she didn't like. These people didn't have that kind of power over him; he could do whatever he wanted to without fear. Inuyasha perked up a bit at this thought. Kagome would just have to get over it. It was his time to do what he wanted.

* * *

Kagome ran into the nearest stall, her head in her hands. She locked the stall door and sat down on the toilet. She cried and cried, releasing her frustration. How? Why? These questions popped into her mind. Inuyasha could be so cruel at times.

She lifted her head, revealing puffy, red eyes. Sadness, disappointment, confusion, rage were the feelings in her eyes. He would not get away with this. He would just have to find out the hard way what he had gotten himself into.

She stood up slowly and unlocked the door. She walked over to the mirror and peered into it.

"I'm a reck."

She reached over and drew out a paper towel out of the paper towel dispenser. She plotted her eyes. Inuyasha would pay.

* * *

After the run-in, Kagome and Inuyasha weren't on speaking terms. They never once looked at each other, not even one little glance. Kagome slowly got over the shock over time. Things were like they were before he had come to her school. She spent most of her time with her friends, talking about boys and shopping and school.

Inuyasha on the other hand was getting himself into trouble. Whatever the group did, he would do. He picked on little kids, laughed at people who accidentally dropped their books or fell on the ground. He was just being an overall bully.

Kagome didn't even try to tell Inuyasha, or give him a hint, to stop. She wanted him to have his fun, and she wanted to have her fun as well. Now would be the perfect time to set her eyes on Hojo, the hottest, sweetest boy at the school. That would set a fire under Inuyasha's butt for sure.

* * *

_I think I'm going to stop there. For the next chapter, expect a lot of typical high school drama. I just want to tell you all not to worry about Inuyasha and Kagome; things will work out in the end…I think, lol. It's for me to know and you to find out. So tell me what you think of this chapter and keep on reading!_

_eternalsunshine21_


	10. Chapter 10: Will You Go To The Dance?

**Chapter Ten: Will You Go To The Dance?**

'_I can't believe that inconsiderate, ungrateful hanyou! Who does he think he is, treating me like that?' _Kagome fumed.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, but it was still fresh in Kagome's, and Inuyasha's, mind. Inuyasha stopped talking to Kagome, as did Kagome to him. To each of them, the other didn't exist. Any acknowledgement they made to each other was nothing but cold and unattached. A slight nod of the head would pass between them.

To make things worse, the first dance of the school year was coming upon them quickly. It was already known that Inuyasha, the popular boy, would be going to the dance with Mana, the popular girl. Did it faze Kagome? Not at all. She had her own plan for the dance. Hojo.

* * *

"As you all know, the fall dance is coming soon. That means it's time to vote for your Fall King and Queen," a girl announced over the intercom. "Ballots will be passed around at lunch. All you have to do is write down the name of the girl and boy you would most like to nominate for King and Queen. Happy voting!" 

Without having to count, or cast, the votes, everyone knew that Mana would be crowned Queen. The title for King was not as clearly drawn out. Either Inuyasha or Hojo could be crowned King.

"Wouldn't it be great if Hojo got crowned King?" Yuka asked. "Just think of it, Kagome! You're planning on going to the dance with Hojo, right?"

"It's not official though," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind going with you at all," Eri chimed.

"But if he's crowned King, you would be considered a semi-Queen," Yuka continued.

"That would be nice, but again, it's not official."

"Pshah, official or not, there's still a good chance," Ayumi comforted.

Kagome sighed. It was a nice thought, but that was just it, a thought. Carrying out her plan was easier said than done.

At that moment, Mana collided with them.

"Oh, hey there, um…"

"Kagome," Kagome helped her.

"Whatever. So I'm sure you've heard that I'm going to the dance with Inuyasha. I hope you don't mind."

"Ha, why would I mind? I don't want anything to do with jerks," Kagome spat.

"Heh. I heard that you want to go with Hojo, like that will ever happen."

"How do you know!" Eri shot.

"Um…I'm the most popular girl in school. I know everything," Mana shot back.

"Just wait and see, Mana! Kagome is going to go to the dance with Hojo and she'll be the talk of the school."

"Whatever. Good luck, um…"

"Kagome!"

"Whatever."

With that, Mana and her group walked away.

"Don't listen to her, Kagome. She doesn't know anything," Eri comforted.

"She does have a point though. I don't really have a shot with Hojo," Kagome sighed.

"Don't say that! He likes you. Remember all those presents he gave you last year?" Ayumi pointed out.

"Heh, yeah." Boy, that brought back a lot of memories. "But that was because I was 'sick' a lot."

"But still! It counts that he remembered you and tried to help."

"Yeah, I guess so."

'_I just want all this be over,' _Kagome thought to herself. She wouldn't let anyone else know it, but she missed Inuyasha. They hadn't talked in weeks. They were acting like children who had gotten their toys taken away from them. _'Oh, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

"Kagome!" 

Kagome started and turned around. To her surprise, Inuyasha was running towards her.

"Inuyasha?"

When he reached her, all he could do was stare at her. How could he ask her this?

"Um…I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it now, Inuyasha?" All the memories of the last time they spoke popped into her head. She wasn't ready to be friendly with him just yet.

"I was wondering, what do people where to this…dance?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'That's right. Inuyasha has no idea what's going on.'_

"Why don't you ask your precious Mana." Kagome turned around and started walking away, but Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry about everything, Kagome, but I just really want to do something that I want to do for once ."

"And hurt my feelings in the process?"

Inuyasha's tongue failed him. He released his grip. She turned around and walked off. He messed up things big time.

As he watched her walk away, Mana came up from behind him.

"Hey there, sweetie," she greeted with a coy smile on her face. "Are you still fretting over that girl?"

"No."

"She's not worth it. I, on the other hand, am worth it."

"Sure, whatever."

"Anyways, me, Toshiko, Aiko, Ken, Raiden are going out to the mall this weekend to find some outfits for the dance. I was wondering if you were going to come along with?"

"Yeah." A burden was suddenly lifted of his shoulder. He wouldn't have to worry about figuring out what to wear on his own. He could just watch what the other guys will buy.

* * *

"How dare he come up to me and mention that dance to me like nothing has happened!" 

In her rage, she didn't notice that she was about to run into someone until it was too late. Kagome ran into this person and dropped all her books on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized, not looking up at the person she ran into. "I was just thinking about…"

"It's okay, Kagome."

She stopped. She recognized that voice. She lifted her head and stared at a tall, brown-haired boy with hazel eyes. It was Hojo!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hojo."

"It's okay, Kagome. Don't worry about it. Actually, I'm glad that you ran into me."

"Oh…really?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Hojo?"

"Well, if you don't already have plans, I'd like to take you to the dance."

Kagome gasped. _'That plan was easier than I thought!'_

"Um….sure. I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Great! I'll bring a first-aid kit just in case."

"Heh," Kagome laughed, embarrassed that he still thought of her as a sickling.

* * *

"Oh my, Kagome! We just heard the good news," Ayumi chimed as Kagome sat herself down at the table. 

"Heh, good news travels fast around here."

"What did we tell you?" Yuka pointed out.

"You had nothing to worry about. Oh, Kagome! I'm so jealous," Eri sighed.

"Congratulations, Kagome."

The group turned around in their seats. Mana stood before them.

"Thanks, Mana," Kagome responded coolly.

"I guess this means you can stop messing around with Inuyasha."

"Like I told you before, I don't care about Inuyasha anymore." Kagome's heart stopped. Didn't care about him anymore? What a lie!

"Good, stay away from him then." With that, Mana left to join her friends.

Eri stuck her tongue out at Mana's back. "What a spoiled brat!"

"You said it," Ayumi and Yuka agreed.

"I…don't care?"

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Before they could get a response, Kagome ran out of the lunchroom.

* * *

She didn't stop running until she reached her locker. Her back hit against it and she slide down to the ground. 

"How could I say that?"

"_So what are ya'll doing at our table?" Kagome asked again._

"_Excuse me, but I didn't see your name on it," the girl called Mana pointed out._

"_But ya'll know that we eat here every day. Why would ya'll suddenly decide to eat here?"_

"_We like the view," a boy cut in._

_The table was located at the side of the cafeteria with the window. A beautiful lawn with tall trees and blooming plants could be seen out of it. It was the ideal table to sit at._

"_So where do you expect us to sit, Inuyasha?"_

"_Over with the other dorks," another boy told her with a snicker._

_The whole table laughed at his comment._

"_I didn't ask you; I asked Inuyasha." Kagome was trying her best to control her temper, but it was hard not to "sit" Inuyasha right then and there._

"_Um…does it really matter, Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disappointment. How could he treat her like this, after all they had been through? She couldn't understand it. Her worst fears were confirmed at that moment. He had found his way to the dark side. Kagome expected him to do this, but still, she hoped that he would have ignored all these people and paid attention to her, only her._

_Inuyasha lowered his head in defeat. He knew exactly what was happening. A gap was being formed between him and Kagome, and it was his fault. He should've done as he had originally planned, stay by Kagome's side. But no! He had to go off with these others; he had to feel like he had some power in the school._

_Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She turned on her heels and ran as quickly as she could out of the lunchroom. _

"Oh yeah, that's why," she realized.

It wasn't just the whole table thing that upset her; it was all the hiding behind her back and not telling her about his friends. Sure she doesn't like those people, and she would've told him so, but he's a grown boy. She'd let him decide for himself what he wanted to do. Why didn't he trust her?

Kagome stood up. She didn't hate Inuyasha; she just wanted to teach him a lesson. There was no way she could hate him so much that she would never have anything to do with him ever again. He just needs to understand that he can't treat her like that. She trusted him, even if he didn't trust her. She trusted that he would come to his senses. She just had to give him a little time, and a little pay back.

* * *

_EEEEEEEEEE! I love pay back. I've given some pay back in my day; lots of fun and I don't take any of it back. I'm such a terrible person, but not really. I'm giving ya'll another update, so I can't be that bad. I'm starting to really get into this story. Like I said, no worries about what's going to happen. Everything will work out perfectly in the end; you just have to wait and see. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I appreciate them, really and truly! _

_eternalsunshine21_


	11. Chapter 11: Evil Plot Revealed

**Chapter Eleven: Evil Plot Revealed**

"So, Inuyasha, what do you think about this?" Mana asked, twirling in front of him in a blue, jewel encrusted dress.

"Heh, looks okay."

"I've tried on several of these and all you've said about all of them is 'it looks okay.' I need more feedback than that," Mana fumed.

"Whatever. This is girl stuff. What do I know about girl stuff?" Inuyasha stood up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked towards the group of guys on the other side of the store.

"Humph." Mana walked back into the dressing room, still fuming.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Akio, the head boy of the group, called out. "I see you finally got out of the witches clutches."

"Heh, yeah."

"You know, you're a very lucky person. No one has been able to warm up to Mana as fast as you have. I'm surprised."

"There's not much to it really."

"Please, share some of your secrets," Ken, another boy in the group, insisted.

"There are no secrets. Just let them do whatever they want to do and they'll be happy. That's all there is to it."

"INUYASHA!"

Goose bumps ran up and down his spine. "Ka-Kagome?"

"Are you still thinking about that girl?" Akio snorted.

"I…I thought I heard her or something."

"Man, she must really mean something to you for her to have that kind of effect on you."

"Eh, not really. She's annoying." Inuyasha's ears lowered, unnoticed by the others. He couldn't believe he was saying such things about her when the only reason he's here right now is because of her.

A short pause issued after his comment.

"Let's forget about that girl and focus on what's at hand," Akio interrupted. "We need to find some dashing suits to go with our girls' dresses. What do ya say, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." _'Anything to get Kagome out of my mind.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh, Kagome! What are you going to wear? Are you excited?" her friends prodded her.

"I guess, and I don't know what I'm going to wear."

"We need to go shopping, right now!"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi dragged Kagome out the door and towards the mall.

'_This will be a good way to get Inuyasha off my mind.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mana, you're going to look so stunning at the dance," Toshiko complimented her.

"I know. You don't have to tell me that."

They walked to the cash register, dresses in hand, when Kagome and her friends entered the shop.

"Ugh, what are they doing here?" Mana grunted.

Kagome turned to her friends, away from Mana's glare. "Oh no, look who it is."

"That witch just likes to follow us everywhere, doesn't she?" Eri pointed out.

"Let's just ignore them. We're not here for her; we're here for Kagome. Now, what do you think about this dress?" Ayumi asked, holding out a beautiful, green satin dress. "I think you should try it on."

"Why yes, Kagome. I think you should try it on as well."

Kagome didn't have to turn around to figure out who the owner of the voice was. Mana stood behind the gang, sizing them all up, especially Kagome.

"I'm sure Hojo's breath will be taken away if you wear that dress."

"What business is it of yours if it does take his breath away?" Yuka gritted.

"None, but I just wanted to help. Really, Kagome, that color is perfect for you, swamp-ish green." Toshiko and Mana both laughed cockily at her remark.

"Ha ha," Eri mocked. "Don't listen to them, Kagome. It's a beautiful color."

"You know what? I think I will try it on." With that, Kagome grabbed the dress out of Ayumi's hands and darted towards the dressing room.

"Heh, whatever. Let's go pay for our dresses, Toshiko."

Kagome's friends grinned as the pair of witches made their way to the cash register. Oh how good it felt to give Mana a taste of her own medicine.

"So, how does it fit?" they all called out to Kagome.

"It fits….very well. Want to see?"

"Yes!" they screamed in unison.

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room in what seemed like a dress made from heaven. She looked like the goddess of the forest. Her chocolate eyes and her dark brown hair matched perfectly with the evergreen color of the dress. The way the dress fit helped to accentuate ever slender curve of Kagome's body. Beads glistened with ever step she took. The back of the dress trailed a bit at the base while the cut of the back showed off Kagome's beautiful, tan back.

"Oh, Kagome. You look beautiful," Ayumi complimented, close to tears.

All the girls looked at Kagome in awe. Mana was right; Hojo's breath would be taken away.

"Does it show too much?"

"No!" the girls screamed in unison.

Kagome smiled the first smile she had showed since the incident at school with Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The week leading up to the dance was always chaotic. People ran around the school, asking what their friends were going to wear to the dance, if they were going to get a limo, or even if they had a date yet. If they said no to the latter, the girls would panic even more and search their brains for some sort of a solution.

Even the teachers were somewhat crazy. They knew they had a schedule to keep, but they also realized the students would not abide to that schedule since the dance was coming up. Instead of giving up and allowing the kids to think only of the dance, they decided to be a little more relaxed with their assignments, but at the same time, not tolerating any disregard for the rules.

Inuyasha, as usual, kept getting himself in trouble with his comments here and there, and pretty much his lack of interest in class. No matter how hard the teachers tried, they just couldn't seem to calm him down. Since what he did was nothing serious enough to be harshly punished, the teachers could do nothing but sigh.

During the week, hundreds of girls asked Inuyasha about the dance. The only response he would give them was, "Keh," but that was enough to bring them to their knees.

Unnoticed by Inuyasha, however, Hojo was receiving just as many invitations by girls as he was. Even though the girls knew that they were taking, they didn't see any harm in at least trying.

Inuyasha had known for a while, thanks to Mana, that Kagome was going to the dance with Hojo. Truthfully, for a while, it hurt Inuyasha, but his pride jumped back up soon enough. He knew that she would do something like that to try and get back at him, but he believed that he hadn't done anything wrong; Kagome was just getting worked up over nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Kagome," a random girl yelled to her.

"Um..thanks,"Kagome nervously replied. Ever since the school had found out that she was going to the dance with one of the most popular boys in school, Kagome had received many compliments from people around the school she didn't even think knew her name.

"Wow, you're slowly becoming one of the most popular girls in school," Yuka commented.

"You're so luck, Kagome," Eri added.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome humbly replied.

"Oh stop being so humble about it, Kagome," a familiar voice chimed in.

"What are you doing over here, Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your new found love," Inuyasha spat.

"Heh, you're just jealous that I found someone to go with to the dance," Kagome spat back.

"Keh, like I care about this stupid dance, or these people."

"Oh really? It seems that you care a lot about them, since you seem to hang around with them so much."

"Heh," Inuyasha huffed.

"Just…leave me alone, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha staggered back. "W-what?"

"I said leave me alone," Kagome repeated.

"Why are you so mad at me, Kagome!"

"I'm not mad, Inuyasha. Just hurt."

"What did I do?"

"Inuyasha, I don't want to talk to you right now," Kagome coolly said. She stood up and left her friends and Inuyasha staring in disbelief.

"Wow, she controlled herself very well," Ayumi pointed out.

"Heh, whatever."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Inuyasha and Kagome, Mana watched the whole spectacle between the two of them.

"Mana?" Toshiko asked nervously.

Flames issued forth from her body. That girl! Who did she think she was, stealing Inuyasha from her? Well, she wasn't really stealing him from her, but she sure was taking a lot of time that could be focused on Mana from Inuyasha.

"What does Inuyasha see in that girl?" Akio asked.

"I don't know, but I think I need to start doing a little something about all this," Mana said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Raiden asked, intrigued.

"Let's just say she's had her fun, and now she needs to climb back down the social ladder."

"When did she climb up?" Toshiko asked, confused.

"Since Hojo asked her to go to the dance with him," Mana replied, annoyed. "Ever since then, she's been the talk of the school, instead of me."

"Heh, this should be fun," Akio smirked.

"Oh, it will be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mana is just…mean! Next chapter will be all about the dance. It will prove to be an entertaining read. I'm looking forward to writing it. I'm so evil! Alright, enough of that. Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep reading!_

_eternalsunshine21_


	12. Chapter 12: How Could You?

**Chapter Twelve: "How Could You!"**

Finally, the day of the dance arrived. Kagome ran around her room, making sure she had everything she needed for the dance, jewelry, dress, and shoes. Now all she needed to do was go get her hair done. She was about to leave her room when something compelled her to look out her bedroom window.

Goshinboku stood majestically from the ground. If it hadn't have been for that tree, none of this between Inuyasha and herself would have happened. Speaking of the hanyou, there he was, sitting down on one of the highest branches. He stared out into space while Kagome stared at him, her eyes sparkling, close to tears.

'_Why?'_ was her only thought.

"Kagome?" her mother called from below. "You're going to miss your hair appointment if you don't come down soon."

"Okay, I'll be right there in a second," she replied, not taking her eyes off the hanyou.

'_No matter what al has happened, I still love him.'_

Suddenly Inuyasha averted his gaze from in front of him up to Kagome's window. She yelped and ducked from view. After a few seconds, she peeked over the railing to see if he was still looking her way. To her relief, he hadn't just stopped gazing at her, but he was gone. She turned around and slumped down to the floor. What they were doing was crazy? She knew that, but what could she do? How could she make up with him? Wait, why should _she_ make up with him? He was the one who started it!

"Kagome?"

"I'll be right there." She stood up from the ground and ran out of her room. Now was not the time to think about that. "Maybe we'll make up after the dance."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No, dear, I haven't."

"Oh." Kagome lowered her eyes and stared at her soup. Why wasn't she happy? Hojo would be here in an hour to take her to the dance, but for some reason, that just made her feel worse. Now if it was Inuyasha… No! She didn't need to think about that; it would just ruin her night.

"What has gotten into you two anyways?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It's…complicating," Kagome explained.

"How complicating?" her mother prodded.

"Well, it's just that ever since he started coming to school, things between me and him have worsened when they should've been getting better."

"It's those friends of his, huh?"

Kagome perked up. "How…how did you know about them?"

"Oh, I see him running off to see them on the weekends."

"Oh, I see."

"But you have nothing to worry about. He'll tire of those friends and he'll come back. He's a smart boy. He knows what he wants. It may not be obvious to him now, but before the year is ended, he'll understand."

"Yeah…hopefully." With that, Kagome excused herself and ran up to her room to get ready for Hojo's arrival.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hojo arrived, pictures were taken, and good wishes were passed. Kagome got into Hojo's car and they drove off to the dance.

"Wow, you look stunning, Kagome," Hojo complimented.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," Kagome replied.

When Hojo had first laid eyes on her, his mouth had dropped. Kagome almost thought that he was having a panic attack for a while. Hojo reassured her he wasn't; he was just taken away by how beautiful she looked. Kagome had blushed.

They pulled up to the amphitheatre where the dance was being held. It was huge, with a dome-shaped roof. Once they got closer to the front, Kagome noticed that the place had a long, covered walkway. The cover was held up by classic Greek pillars. A red carpet had been laid out for the incoming guests.

The inside of the place wasn't much different. A great hallway greeted the guests as they entered. Two spiraling staircases were situated on each side that led up to the dance hall. Kagome and Hojo took the right one. Lights and music blared from inside. It was just like a fancy dance club. Kagome looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha. He couldn't be found. Sighing, she resumed her attention to Hojo, who led her out to the dance floor.

Bodies collided into one another, sweat was passed from one body to another, but no one noticed, or cared. All they cared about was the music and their partners. Hojo and Kagome danced for about an hour until they were both tired.

"I'll go get us a drink! Sit down here and I'll be back in a bit," Hojo yelled to Kagome.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

Even though she was tired, she couldn't help but tap her toe to the music. She was having fun, even without Inuyasha. She could care less about him right now. If he walked through the door, she wouldn't care…

"Oh my! Look how beautiful Mana looks!" a girl close to Kagome yelled out.

She looked over to the entrance of the dance room and sure enough, there was Mana and her date, Inuyasha.

"Don't they look great as a couple?" another girl commented.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha was decked out in a black suit, black tie, and a white shirt. The jacket accented his broad, muscular shoulders, while the black accented his golden eyes. Just like Hojo, Kagome's breath was taken away.

Mana looked over and saw Kagome, gaping. A cocky smile formed on her face and she moved in closer to Inuyasha. Kagome noticed.

"Kagome? I'm back with some punch," Hojo sounded.

Kagome jumped and looked at Hojo.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing," Kagome lied. "Let's go out and dance some more." Before he could say anything, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. Mana saw this and did the same. The more she could torment Kagome, the better.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you want to dance a little bit?" Mana asked, imitating a loving voice.

"Um…sure," Inuyasha gulped.

Without any further ado, Mana dragged Inuyasha out to the dance floor, picking a place that was close to Kagome and Hojo. Before anyone could make any snide comments about the other, the dance was interrupted by a lady on stage with a microphone in hand.

"It's time to unveil the King and Queen of the dance," she announced.

The dance room fell dead silent. Hearts raced in anticipation.

"The King of the Fall Dance is…"

Silence.

"Inuyasha!"

The hall erupted in wild applause. Mana and the gang pushed a confused Inuyasha towards the stage to receive his crown. The lady placed a crown on his head and congratulated him.

"Now, it's time to announce our King's Queen!"

Dead silence once again.

"The Queen of the Fall Dance is…"

Jogging heartbeats.

"Mana!"

Again the silence was disrupted by the sound of applause. Mana looked around in pretend surprise, tears and all. She walked elegantly towards the stage, blowing kisses at everyone. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Once Mana finally found her way to the stage, the lady placed a glimmering tiara on her head and handed her a beautiful bouquet of exotic colored flowers.

"And now it's time for the King and Queen's first spotlight dance."

The lights on the stage dimmed. The next line of light appeared when Inuyasha and Mana made their way to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song issued, followed by a spotlight. Mana took Inuyasha's hand and placed her remaining hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Still a bit confused by all that was happening, Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips.

"Just follow my lead, Inuyasha," Mana whispered in his ear.

Mana began to sway, side to side. Inuyasha copied her actions.

Kagome stared at the two of them. She tried to tell herself that it was just a dance and if it was up to him, he wouldn't do this, not like this, right in front of her.

"I'm really glad I'm getting to share this with you," Mana breathed. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I guess."

Mana smiled and raised herself up on her tip-toes. Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what she was going to do now. Before she reached him, Inuyasha looked out into the audience and saw Kagome, standing in the front row. He hadn't even noticed she was there. With all the bustle when they first arrived, how could he? He suddenly averted his gaze to Mana, whom he could feel her breath on his neck. She was rising, higher and higher. Before he could stop her, she raised herself high enough to where he lips met his.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock. She began to breathe heavily. Everything, everyone seemed so close. Why weren't they leaving her alone?

"Kagome?" Hojo asked worried.

She couldn't hear him. All she could see was Inuyasha, and Mana, out in the middle of the dance floor, kissing. So it was true, all her fears. She was losing, already lost, Inuyasha. All because of a stupid argument over friends, and a table!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome fell to the ground. Before she completely blacked out, she saw Inuyasha with Mana, holding her close to him, lips together.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Awww, poor Kagome! How could I be so cruel! Oh well, it makes for a good read. Wow, two chapters in a day, but I was looking forward to writing this chapter a lot. Anyways, I don't know what the next chapter will consist of. I'll just have to wait until something pops into my head. Keep reading!_

_eternalsunshine21_


	13. Chapter 13: A Sudden Turn Around

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-what happened?" she asked weakly. She raised herself up off the couch. She looked around and realized where she was. She was still at the dance. Suddenly she recollected what happened.

"You fainted," a concerned voice answered.

Kagome knew that voice. She looked at the owner and gasped. "I-Inuyasha?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…" she stopped herself. "Wait! Why aren't you in the dance room kissing your Queen?" she snapped sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that? I was worried about you!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Sure you were!" Kagome interrupted.

"I was! When I saw you faint out there on the dance floor, which was surprising, I rushed to your side!" Inuyasha finished, annoyed.

"Well you shouldn't have," Kagome huffed, turning her head away from Inuyasha. "Really, you shouldn't have." Kagome lifted herself off the couch, but fell back down. Her head was hurting from the fall.

"Don't move, Kagome," Hojo called out. "You really hit your head hard."

Kagome looked over at Hojo, who was running towards her. "I'm fine, really," Kagome reassured him.

"You still should sit down for a while," Hojo told her.

"Oh, Kagome," a group of voices rang in unison. It was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"How could this have happened?" Eri asked.

"How could Inuyasha have done this to you?" Yuka chimed.

"He's such a jerk," Ayumi yelled.

"I'm standing right behind you," Inuyasha raged. He hated when people talked about him when he was right there, listening to every word they were saying.

"How could you have done this to Kagome!" the girls yelled at him. They all gathered around him, eyes flaring with rage. Inuyasha staggered back a bit, but held his ground.

"It's not like I might to do this to her," Inuyasha screamed back.

"Yeah right! You knew exactly what you were doing!"

Kagome arose from the couch and headed towards the group, staggering a bit. Hojo leaned in to help her, but she pushed him aside. She marched straight up to Inuyasha, not stopping until she was but a breath away. She raised her hands and put them on his shoulders. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'What could she possible be doing?'_ he asked himself, confused. Suddenly, he was pushed back, his butt hitting the floor.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome began. "Get out of my sight!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened even more than they had before. Was she actually telling him to go away? It's not like she's never done this to him before, but this time seemed different. Kagome seemed more upset, more hurt by what he had done. There was nothing he had done with Kikyo that had made her this upset. Normally her eyes were clouded with rage, not disappointment. This hurt Inuyasha the worst.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome ran out of the room, her face in her hands. Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all followed her, glaring ferociously at Inuyasha as they passed. He had really done it this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sobbed into her hands. The tears poured out of her eyes onto her cupped hands. She sat on the curb in front of the school, wondering it was she could've done to make Inuyasha act this way. She knew that it was her fault, that somehow she had done something to push him away from her.

'_What did I do, Inuyasha, to make you do this?'_

The more she thought, the harder she cried. She had pushed the one person she cared for, she loved, away from her. In a way, she was acting just like Kikyo, making him into something he wasn't. She wasn't letting him be who he is, an arrogant, prideful, caring hanyou, her hanyou.

"Kagome?" a voice asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Kagome lifted her head and looked to see who the voice was. When she realized it was Hojo, she stuck her head down in her lap. She was hoping that maybe it would have been Inuyasha.

"I'm fine," she responded, the sound of tears in her voice.

"It doesn't seem like it," Hojo pointed out.

"I'm fine, really," Kagome reassured him. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go home?"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to go home and dwell on the situation any more than she already was. Besides, if she did that, Mana would see that she had won, once again.

"No, I'll stay."

"If you don't feel up to it, I don't mind carrying you home."

"No, Hojo. I don't want to ruin your night, or mine, just because some boy hurt my feelings." She lifted her head from her lap and smiled brightly. Hojo couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Okay then. Let's go and boogy," Hojo yelled.

Kagome giggled. "Um…Hojo?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Don't ever say the word 'boogy' again, okay?"

Hojo laughed and offered Kagome his hand. She gladly took it. "Okay then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing on the ground, my King?" an all too familiar voice asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a slight growl and stood up. He turned around and faced the voice. "Heh, no reason really."

Mana smiled her mischievous little smile. Inuaysha bared his fangs.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Are you not happy to be rid of that pest?" Mana asked.

If he could've, he would've punched her right then and there, but she was a girl and he didn't punch girls. "So that kiss was just to get 'the pest' away from me?" Inuyasha asked, trying really hard to conceal his anger.

"Of course it was. She was getting on my nerves, and I'm sure on yours too," she added quickly.

"What gave you that idea?"

"What are you trying to say, Inuyasha? Did you actually have some feelings for that girl?" Mana asked, eyes narrowing.

"So what if I did? What would you do about it? Do to me what you did to her?"

"Listen here, Inuyasha," Mana started. "You could be right down there with her if you don't watch it."

Inuyasha laughed. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. It's a threat."

"That's not much of a threat." Mana's smile faded into a frown. "I could care less what you do. I'm done being used for your little games." Inuyasha threw his crown at her, turned around, and began to walk out of the theatre.

"Inuaysha," Mana yelled after him. "If you take one step out of that door, I swear I will make the rest of your year at this high school a living Hell!"

Inuyasha just waved her off and kept on walking. As he was nearing the entrance, Kagome walked in, her arm around Hojo's. _'Don't look at her. Just walk out like nothing has happened,'_ he told himself. He did just that. He walked past her without a word or a glance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she entered the grand theatre, Kagome couldn't help but look over at Mana and her group. Before she could discern what was going on, Inuyasha came into view, his black hair flowing behind him. He gave a wave of his hand and kept walking, not even noticing she was there. _'What is going on?'_

She watched as Inuyasha walked out of the theatre and into the night. Oh how she wanted to call out to him and ask him if everything was okay. Once he disappeared, she glanced back at Mana. Her eyes were on the entrance where Inuyasha had walked out, fire spewing from them. Her mischievous smile had transformed into a cold, hateful frown. Kagome couldn't help but shudder at the coldness. _'What did Inuyasha do to make her so angry?'_

A glimmer caught Kagome's eyes. Mana was holding something, but what was it? Kagome squinted her eyes as hard as she could. "That's Inuyasha's crown," she blurted out.

Hojo turned to Kagome to see her staring in Mana's direction. "What is that, Kagome?"

"Mana! She's holding Inuyasha's crown!"

Hojo took a quick look over at Mana and found what Kagome was talking about. "That is his, isn't it? Why would she have his crown? Shouldn't be on his head?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right. I've never seen Mana look that cold before."

'_What has Inuyasha gotten himself into now?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sorry it's taken me son long to update. I'm in the process of moving this week, plus the car wreck I was in last Friday didn't help in me updating quicker either. Things have just been hectic around here! Don't worry! I'm not hurt or anything, just my car…poor baby! v.v Oh well! Stuff happens! Hehehe! Inuyasha is finally doing something smart! But don't think this is the end of the story! Mana's not completely out of the picture, muahahahahahaha!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I can't believe this many people enjoy reading my story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….not really, but it does make me feel good. Keep it up!**_

_**eternalsunshine21**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Sweet Apology

**Chapter Fourteen: A Sweet Apology**

Inuyasha jumped up into the Goshinboku, the sacred tree. He perched himself on the highest limb and fell back against the trunk.

"Humph, she's even worse than Kagome," he laughed to himself. "How could I be so stupid to even think that she could've been any better than Kagome?"

But that wasn't the main question here. The main question was, how was he going to apologize to Kagome for his recent behavior? He thought about groveling, but his pride told him to figure out another way. Once he apologized, would Kagome accept it? Would she welcome him back with open arms, or with a cold, turned shoulder? Inuyasha shook his violently; he didn't even want to think about the latter. Surely Kagome would forgive him. She may be a little upset for a while, but she would get over it with time. With that, Inuyasha closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

The stars in the black, night sky glistened thanks to the rays of the moon. A soft breeze swept through the leaves of Goshinboku. Leaves broke away from the branches and followed the wind, twisting and turning in the air. Like the leaves, a girl's black hair swept upwards with the wind. She took her hand and forced some of her hair towards the back of her head to get it out of her face. She shielded her eyes as the leaves that were carried by the wind danced around her. 

She kept walking, holding her the bottom of her forest green gown up away from her feet. She didn't feel like tripping right now. As she passed the sacred tree, she raised her upwards to look at the indention on the trunk of the tree. Although no one knew why that mark was there, she knew all too well. Inuyasha. Her eyes turned away from the mark and climbed upwards through the branches. Strands of silver hair wrapped halfway around the trunk. Her chocolate eyes followed the strands to the end. A pair of silver dog ears protruded upwards from the hair. As her eyes traveled farther, an outline of a boy wearing a red hoari appeared.

"Inuyasha?"

The boy's body twitched slightly. He turned his head, revealing two golden eyes that glowed thanks to the light of the moon. His mouth opened slightly, revealing two fangs. If she hadn't have known who he was, she would've run for cover right then.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked her, surprise in his voice.

"Um…nothing really," she hesitantly replied. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," he answered. "How are you doing?"

She was surprised that he would ask her that. He wasn't the type to care about how someone else was. "I'm okay."

"That's good." He stood up on the branch and jumped down, landing with a soft thud. Kagome had always been awed by how gracefully he moved.

"Listen, Kagome," he began, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled quickly. She bent her head down to look at the ground.

"K-Kagome?"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I shouldn't be so controlling. You're your won person and I have no right to tell you what to do."

Inuyasha moved closer to her and placed his hand under her chin. He raised his hand up, bringing along with Kagome's head. He looked into her sparkling, brown eyes. Kagome's eyes widened as he bent down a little lower. She could feel his warm breath on her face. What was he doing?

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault; I shouldn't have done what I did. You don't deserve it."

He brought his head further down but turned off to the left before he reached her face. His head hit her shoulder. His hands slithered over her body to connect at her back. He squeezed her tightly, forcing her to move closer.

A soft whimper issued from Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha?" Her eyes softened a little. Inuyasha really felt bad for what he did to her. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his body. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I forgive you."

"I don't deserve it," Inuyasha whimpered.

"Don't deserve it? What made you think that?"

"The way I treated you, you didn't deserve that from me."

"We all make mistakes," Kagome pointed out. "It's part of being human."

"That's just it," Inuyasha started, lifting his head off her shoulder. "I'm not human, Kagome. I'm demon, and what I did to you was my demon side showing its ugly face. I-I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Stop that, Inuyasha," Kagome yelled slightly. "If your demon side bothered me so much, I would be long gone by now." Kagome smiled warmly up at Inuyasha. She snuggled closer, deeper into his broad chest. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He would do anything to protect her from the people he started to become.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that school started so I'm pretty bogged down with homework. Such is the life of a college student. I also apologize for the shortness of this submission. I know I've written longer, more in-depth chapters, but I'm going ahead and posting this just so ya'll will know that I'm still here and continuing the story. Just to warn you all ahead of time, it may be another couple of weeks before another chapter is submitted (due to the above mentioned). Thanks for still supporting me and my art!_

_eternalsunshine21_


End file.
